Love Of A lifetime
by secretlifeaddicted44
Summary: Basically this is what i want to happen in season 2. I hope that you'll liked this chapter. It is my first story so I don't know if I want to continue writing yet. Happy Readings!
1. I Miss You

_Basically this is what I want to happen in season 2 in The Secret Life of The American Teenager._

This is my first fan fiction, so please comment if you like it or not! 3

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Secret Life_ or any of the characters.

Love of a Lifetime

Chapter 1

'I Miss You'

Amy's POV

**It was the day after Amy had come home from the hospital with her new son, John Jergeuns. She was thrilled to finally meet her son that had been tossing and turning inside her for over eight months. After he fell asleep from his bottle, Amy laid him down in his bassinet overwhelmed that she could actually get some sleep. She had been awake for hours, still not used to her son's feeding schedule. **

"**Oh John, what am I gonna do with you?" Amy remarked, giggling as he cooed in his sleep.**

**After making sure her son was still asleep she laid down and fell into a peaceful sleep where she thought she heard voices as if she was not even asleep. All she could hear was mumbling as she squinted her eyes open . Surprised to see…..**

**Ricky's POV**

Ricky had just drove up to Amy's house when he got a call from Adrian. Hesitant to answer, he picked up the phone.

"Hello," he said, almost in a groaning voice.

"Where are you at? I haven't seen you since I left the hospital and you won't answer your calls," Adrian asked.

"I can't talk now. I'm at Amy's." Ricky exclaimed.

"Really, well did you go there to see your son, or Amy?"

"Oh you _would _like to know, wouldn't you?" Ricky said as he smirked unknowingly, then hung up the phone.

He took the keys out of the ignition and walked up to the front door. He shifted from one foot to the other, unmistakably nervous about what Amy would say. He knocked lightly so he wouldn't wake Amy or his son up. Reluctantly, Anne answered the door.

"Oh, hi Mrs. Jergeuns, are Amy and John here?" 

"Yeah, they're in Amy's room."

Ricky walked into their house and asked if he could go see them. As he went down the hallway, Ricky could not help but stop and glance in at the room they had set up for the nursery. George had painted it blue and set up a crib for John to eventually sleep in once he started to sleep on a regular basis through the night. There were still gifts stacked up from the baby shower and clothes hung in the closet. He continued on to Amy's room and slowly opened the door, careful not to wake up Amy or the baby. When he saw them both sleeping there so innocently, he could not help but smirk. _John sure takes after me,_ he thought. He had the same chocolate brown eyes and he even had his famous smirk. They were still waiting on hair to grow in on his cute, little, head, but Ricky knew he was perfect just the way he was. He had missed his son so much last night that he felt obligated to skip school and come see him. Ricky gently placed his hand under John's head to support it from falling back and slid his other hand under his legs. He picked John up, as his eyes were watering, and remarked "Hey John, Daddy's here. I love you!"

**Amy's POV**

Ricky, was standing there, right next to her bed, holding their baby boy in his arms, when he said, "Hey John, Daddy's here, I love you!"

Amy slowly opened her eyes, so not to startle Ricky or wake John up. Ricky hadn't even seen her, giving all of his focus to John. He had been smiling the whole time (not his charm smile, but a truly genuine smile.) 

"Hi Ricky, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?", Amy interrupted his gaze.

"Oh, hi Amy, I didn't know you were awake. I skipped school because I really missed him, so I wanted to come here and make sure you and him were okay." Amy felt tears about to explode inside of her, _he really does care_, she thought.

"I know, I miss him all the time, even when I'm with him." Looking down at her stomach where her baby boy had once been for so long, remembering the feeling of his midnight kicks and rolling over on her hip bone, she almost missed it. She missed him.

"You should go back to sleep; I'll take care of him for a little while. You look really tired."

With that, she closed her eyes, leaving the picture of Ricky holding John to fade away in her memory as she drifted off to sleep. 

**Ricky's POV**

Amy woke up when she heard someone knock at the front door. She looked over at Ricky, now sitting in the rocking chair, cradling their son in his arms. He had been watching Amy sleep as he pictured their perfect family, just the three of them. Obviously, he heard the knock at the door because they both got up at the same time. "I'm coming," Amy called. Ricky placed John in his crib and met up with Amy at the door. She opened the door and standing there was Ben, Madison, and Lauren. 

"Hey Amy," both Madison and Lauren said. 

"Oh hey guys, what are you all doing here?" Amy asked giving them hugs. 

"It's lunch right now, we wanted to see how you were doing." Ben's mouth was hanging open still in shock to see Ricky standing on the other side of the door. 

"Close your mouth you don't want to catch flies." Ricky stated, glancing at Amy to see how she would react. Amy stared at Ricky but never said anything. After Ben came back to reality he said, "Oh hi Amy, how are you?" Giving her a peck on the check, Ricky smiled at that because there was no sparks and even Amy knew it, he could tell, she didn't kiss him back.

"I'm just _really _tired," she said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"Well we better get back to school, but we'll come back if you want us too."

"That's okay my mom isn't working today so she's helping me out, and Ricky's been here for a few hours." Amy replied. Again Ben's mouth dropped. Madison and Lauren said bye before they had to drag Ben away with them.

**Amy's POV**

**Madison, Lauren, and Ben showed up earlier today but I was so tired I don't even remember what they said. When they left I heard John start crying but Ricky said he would get him and told me to go get something to eat. He must have known I was hungry because my stomach had been growling for a while. Again I thought of how sweet he was being, I've never seen him be this nice before. I could tell that it was not an act, he truly loved his son. Ricky then walked into the kitchen.**

"**I think he's hungry," He said, "Do you want to give him a bottle?" Then there was a knock at the door. **

"**Oh great," Amy sarcastically commented, sounding just like Ashley, "Perfect timing."**


	2. Breastfeeding

**Thank you for your comments, I hope this chapter lives up to the expectations. This is my first story, but I got good comments back and decided to write a new chapter. I have never breastfed or seen anyone so I am going to explain in as little detail as possible, sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Secret Life of The American Teenager **_**or any of the characters.**

**Love of a Lifetime**

**Chapter 2**

**Breastfeeding**

**Amy's POV**

Amy headed to the door after telling Ricky that it was for her. Amy was walking slowly because she still felt weak from giving birth the other day. The doctor even told her to go easy the next few days and try not to overdue herself since she was so young. When she opened the door, a middle-aged, overweight lady was at the door. "Are you Amy?" She asked, checking something on her clipboard, "I'm Hillary, your breastfeeding instructor."

"Hi Hillary, the baby just woke up and I think he's hungry." They walked into the kitchen and Ricky handed John over to Amy.

"I better go," Ricky said and began heading for the door.

"You don't have to go, my mom isn't here and I don't think I can do this by myself." Amy muttered, turning to see if Ricky was going to stay.

"Okay I'll stay here, but if you want me to leave, I can."

They walked into the living room and sat down on the couch. Hillary, the instructor, sat across from them on a chair still looking down at her clipboard. "Are you wearing something that you can breastfeed in?" She asked Amy. _Am I wearing something I can breastfeed in, how am I supposed to know!?_

**Ricky's POV**

Ricky just stared around the room, not sure what Amy wants him to do, OR SEE!

"I think so," Amy replied. John had calmed down but was still whining about his bottle.

"Well first, you have to expose half of your chest and then hold the baby up to your nipple, it's a natural process so the baby will know how to do it, you won't really have to do anything."

"Um, okay." She said hesitantly, not sure if she wanted Ricky here. She had slipped her robe down her shoulder and was holding John up, bracing herself, because she heard that it was going to be painful.

"Oww, owwwwwwww!" She screamed. Amy wasn't ready for this, she had no idea it was going to be this bad. Ricky felt bad for her. He wanted to take the pain away, but knew that he couldn't. All he could do was sit there and comfort her. "Owwwww, owww!" She screamed again. He knew that he had to do something, anything that could make her feel better.

"You will get used to the pain, but it takes a little while." The instructor said.

"Can I do something to help?" Ricky asked, feeling helpless. Amy didn't say anything she just reached over and grabbed Ricky's hand. He looked at her and smiled. Ricky felt the sparks with her that he felt back at band camp and he knows that it is real because he has never had that feeling with anyone else before.

They sat there and smiled, listening to their son coo and suck as though had done it a million times before. John finally let go after about five minutes of breastfeeding. Ricky took him and rocked him to sleep as Amy was getting situated again. "Well Amy, you did very good for your first time." Hillary said. She got up and looked on her clipboard to see who to go to next. She said "Goodbye Amy and good luck with your son." She walked over to the front door as Amy and Ricky walked back into her bedroom and talked for a while about John. Amy had told Ricky what the doctors had said when she left and when her next appointment was to see how the baby was growing. Ricky had reassured her again that he was going to be in the baby's life and made sure that she knew he wanted to be the father.

**Amy's POV**

Amy let Ricky change the baby's diaper and then he put him in his bassinet to sleep. Amy knew how much babies slept but she never anticipated for him to sleep so much and wake up on such an awkward schedule. Both Amy and Ricky laid down on her bed exhausted from taking care of John all day.

"Thank you Ricky, for staying with me today. I don't think I could have gotten through the day without your help." Amy said sleepily.

"It's no big deal," Ricky replied. "I'm his father, I owe it to you and him." They both feel fast asleep listening to their baby breathe.

**Ricky's POV**

Ricky woke up within a few minutes when he heard someone open the front door. "Hello," Mrs. Jergeuns called out, waiting for a reply. He got up and walked out into the hallway where he meet Anne.

"Hi Mrs. Jergeuns, Amy and John are sleeping in her room." Ricky whispered. "Will you tell Amy that I said goodbye?" He asked.

"Of course." Anne replied. Then Ricky walked out the front door to his car. He remembered that afternoon as he stuck the keys in the ignition and drove off.

**Amy's POV**

**Amy woke up when she heard John start to whimper. She looked next to her only to see that Ricky was gone. "Typical," she thought to herself out loud. "Oh no, not you," she said in a baby voice as she picked up her son and rocked him in her arms. She walked out in the hallway to tell her mom how breastfeeding had went then she stumbled into the kitchen.**

"**Ricky told me to tell you goodbye, he said that he woke up and you were still asleep so he didn't want to wake you." Anne said as she reached out to take her grandson. Amy handed John over to his Grandma Anne and she couldn't help but bite her lip.**


	3. What Have I Done

**Thank you for your comments, I hope this chapter lives up to the expectations. This is my first story, but I got good comments back and decided to write a new chapter. I don't want Amy to dump Ben and be with Ricky in like one chapter so I decided to stretch it out. 3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Secret Life of The American Teenager **_**or any of the characters.**

**Love of a Lifetime**

**Chapter 3**

**What Have I done**

**Amy's POV**

Amy had went upstairs to put John back in his crib after feeding him a bottle of formula, (still sore from earlier) when she saw that she had 2 missed calls and 3 missed text messages. All but one text was from Ben the other was from Ricky. She just deleted the ones from Ben because she already knew what they said, "Why was Ricky at your house," or "I love you." And she didn't feel like dealing with that right now.

Instead she looked at Ricky's it said, "Are you okay, sorry I left without telling you." _Aw how kind is he _she thought. She didn't want to seem eager so she just sent him a text saying, " It's alright, I understand that you didn't want to wake me up." He had become a lot nicer and more considerate of her feelings while she was pregnant and she didn't want him to stop just because Amy had already given birth.

**Ricky's POV**

He was sitting in his room at his foster parent's house when he got _"1 new text"_. It was from Amy, "It's alright, I understand that you didn't want to wake me up." He couldn't help it he knew know that he was really in love with Amy, she gave birth to his son, and he still loved her. He hated it every time Ben would come over or they would kiss. Ricky couldn't stand it but he had to, if he ever wanted to be with Amy, yet something inside him said go for it. He picked up the phone and searched for Amy under contacts, called her and it was ringing.

"Hello," Amy answered.

"Hi Amy, It's Ricky I wanted to call and see if you where okay or if you needed anything."

"No I'm fine, but my mom is going over to my dad's house later and help Ashley move some of her stuff in."

"Oh so you will be by yourself." Ricky grinned as if knowing she was going to be alone.

"Yeah, it will only be for a little while though."

"Well I was wondering if you and me would like to take John to the park or something tonight?" Ricky questioned, his eyes glimmering.

"I guess we could but I don't know if he will be up for it." Amy said, hoping not to sound too willing.

"How about I come over and we can see how it goes with John." Ricky asked positive that the answer would be yes.

"Okay, come over around 6:00." She quickly responded then hung up. Ricky sprinted off the couch where he had sat talking to Amy and hurried up taking a shower. Then he changed clothes in record breaking time, putting on his famous layered shirts.

**Amy's POV**

Had she really just invited Ricky over to her house tonight, "No it's only to take care of the baby, but wait what if he thinks it's a date, oh no what have I done. I love Ben, I DO, but I love Ricky too, but maybe just in the way that he's the father of our son, did I just say OUR!" Amy kept rambling on and on, not even taking any breaths in between. Just then she heard the doorbell ring.

"Okay, stay calm Amy, stay calm." She said to herself. She opened the door and there was Ricky, he looked so hot with his gelled hair and layered shirts, no Amy no, you're not thinking about this, just stay calm.

"Hey Ricky," she greeted him, "come in." He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. Amy sat next to him and put on foot under her body to position herself facing Ricky.

"So how's John?" He asked, God he looked sexy, no shake it off Amy you're not falling for him again.

"He's fine, right now he's sleeping, he'll probably be awake in a little bit if you still want to take him out."

"Okay, well I really wanted to come over here to talk to you about Ben," Amy bit her lip, oh no, he does like me, please don't say it.

"What about him?" She asked.

"I don't think that he should be considering himself as the father, I want to raise my son with him knowing that I'm his only father." There it was I was mesmerized by his deep chocolate brown eyes the same ones that John has.

"I couldn't agree more." Amy muttered. Ricky was now gazing deep into Amy's eyes as he did when they were in band camp.

**Ricky's POV**

She had agreed with him, she actually wanted me to be the father not Ben. I knew this day would come. He leaned in slowly and gently kissed Amy on the lips, and then John started to cry.

"I'll get him." Ricky got up and walked back to here room where John was now screaming uncontrollably. Ricky laughed, he always knew when his mom and dad where close. Ricky picked him up and cradled him to sleep as he hummed a song that he had wrote when he was in band camp. John started to settle down and Ricky gently laid him down in his crib while he stood over him still humming until he went back to sleep.

**Amy's POV**

OMG! I can't believe that we just kissed! _How can I possibly cheat on Ben?! She thought to herself. _Amy bit her lip thinking about what she was going to do, was he moving to fast, was it just a friendly kiss, or should you just tell him goodbye and make him leave. Oh no, here he comes. Ricky walked into the living room and sat on the couch with a smirk on his face.

"Ricky," "Amy," they both said at the same time, Amy blushed a little.

"I think you should go, my mom will be here soon and she doesn't know that you came over." Amy said as she bushed her hair back with her hand.

"Are you sure you'll be okay until your mom gets here, do you want me to stay a little longer? She wouldn't mind, I mean she knows that I'll be coming over her regularly to help with the baby doesn't she?" Ricky asked, looking disappointed.

"No I think you should go, but I'll call you if I need anything." She hesitantly stuttered.

"Okay well I'll talk to you later." Ricky said. He got up and Amy got up to walk him out. Ricky tucked his hands in his pockets.

"Bye Amy," Ricky said and he moved as to try and kiss her but he pulled back. Amy didn't know what to do so she just stood there. He saw that she was nervous and walked out to his car. Amy closed the door and stood back to back against it. _What has she done, she thought. _


	4. Pancakes

Thank you for your comments, I hope this chapter lives up to the expectations. This is my first story, but I got good comments back and decided to write a new chapter. I don't want Amy to dump Ben and be with Ricky in like one chapter so I decided to stretch it out. 3 P.S. I know it's a random title but I thought it was kind of funny and I had pancakes this morning so it fits.

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Secret Life of The American Teenager **_**or any of the characters.**

**Love of a Lifetime**

**Chapter 3**

**Pancakes**

**Amy's POV**

Amy woke up the next morning to her sleeping baby boy lying in his bassinet. She thought it would be the perfect time to get something to eat while John was asleep. Amy walked into the kitchen still in her robe when she saw Ricky. He was flipping pancakes on the stove and whistling the song that he had sung to get John to sleep the other day. Amy was in shock, she couldn't believe that he was here after what happened yesterday.

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked as she sat down at the table. Ricky turned around and smiled.

"Oh, I didn't see you walk in, did you sleep good?"

"Yeah, I finally got some rest, he slept most of the night. But you still didn't answer me, what are you doing here?" She was starting to get annoyed.

"I told you that I wanted to be involved in John's life and if that means coming over here everyday to see him then that's what I'm gonna do. I am going to be there for our son, I love him." Ricky said. He had turned back around to flip the pancakes. Amy's eyes started to water and she quickly wiped them away. Thankfully he didn't see her cry. She didn't now why but she still got emotional even though she wasn't pregnant.

**Ricky's POV**

Ricky had turned back around to flip pancakes when Amy started to cry. He could tell because he heard her sniffle he didn't want her to know that he knew so he just asked her if she wanted any pancakes.

"Sure, I'd love some." She said, perking up as if she had never cried. Amy hesitantly reached out for the plate of pancakes that he was handing to her.

"So how's John?" Ricky asked Amy as she took her first bite out of her food.

"Good, but he's been whining a lot since you left last night." Amy started to blush. Though she hid her face with another bite of food. Ricky smirked.

"What can I say, he sure is his daddy's boy." Amy and Ricky both smiled as they looked into each other's eyes. John broke the silence as he started to whimper in his crib.

"That's my cue." Ricky said. Amy giggled and Ricky smirked as he got up to take care of John.

**Amy's POV**

_How can this be happening? How is it possible that every time I get around him I fall for him all over again? Can it be that I am starting to LOVE HIM! _No I can't I love Ben, I'm supposed to marry Ben. But maybe fate has a different idea about us. I really do like Ricky and he has changed. I mean he wants to be in John's life and he's around all the time, BUT THAT'S A GOOD THING RIGHT!? Just then Ricky walked in carrying our son. _Yes, that's a good thing!_

"Hi John, did you have a nice nap? Yes you did, yes you did." She said to John in a baby voice.

"I think he's hungry do you want to give him a bottle or breastfeed again?" Amy was done with her food now and was reaching out to take John.

"I guess I can breastfeed again, I heard that it's better for the baby anyway." Amy said as she started to slide down her robe.

"Do you want me to leave?" Ricky asked, trying to be considerate.

"No it's fine, nothing you haven't seen before." She had to hide her face now she was blushing. Ricky sat down in the chair and grabbed Amy's hand. Their eyes met and Amy winced as she tried to forget the pain. They both smiled as they listened to their son coo. When he was done Amy cradled him in her arms until he was quiet. She handed him to Ricky and he sat there staring at him in awe while Amy stared at Ricky, YES THAT'S DEFINITLY A GOOD THING!

**Ricky's POV**

Ricky was holding John in his arms when they got done breastfeeding him. He couldn't help but to smile as he looked down at their perfect son.

"Why don't I put him up so we can talk." Ricky said as he motioned to get up.

"Okay." Amy replied and stood up too. "I'll go into the living room and wait."

Ricky walked back to Amy's room and put John back in his crib. When he came out Amy was already sitting on the couch and he went to go sit beside her.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Amy asked.

**Amy's POV**

"**Well the baby, and Ben. I want to be over here as much as I can but I think that Ben will get jealous." Ricky said. He tried to look sad but it wasn't working, HE LOOKED DAMN SEXY! Every time he did that or anything for that matter he captivated her. She never felt that way about Ben.**

'**I don't think Ben will be a problem. I'm not sure if it's the best time for Ben to be in my life, at least not now." Amy said as she bat her eyelashes. That was it, she had actually broken up with Ben she just had to tell him. Ricky grinned the widest smile that she thinks she was ever seen.**

"**Don't make that face." Amy said, laughing.**

"**What face?" Ricky asked still smiling. "Do you think I may be able to stay here tonight?" Ricky got serious asking this question.**

"**Well I don't know, just because I broke (still hasn't broke up yet) up with Ben doesn't mean we're going out. I only broke up (still hasn't) with him because right now isn't the time of my life were I need to be thinking about a boyfriend." Amy responded. She then became quiet and looked down at her feet. **

"**That's ok, I have to get ready for school now anyway." Ricky said and got up from the couch. I'll see you after school, I took off work today so I'll be here around three O'clock, if that's fine." He said as he walked to the door and turned around to look at Amy on last time before school. "I'll pick your schoolwork up if you want."**

"**Okay," She slide on foot behind the other and ran her hand through her hair, "I'll see you at three."**


	5. The Break Up

Thank you for your comments, I hope this chapter lives up to the expectations. This is my first story, but I got good comments back and decided to write a new chapter. Someone said that I don't need the 'POV' so I will be taking them out in the chapters from now on. If anyone else has any suggestions, I will take them into consideration.

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Secret Life of The American Teenager **_**or any of the characters.**

**Love of a Lifetime**

**Chapter 5**

**The Break Up**

When Ricky left Amy got out her phone to call Ben before school started. It rang three times before he answered, "I love you." Ben said. _Why does he always do that? _Amy thought.

"Hey, Ben I wanted to talk to you about something." Amy was beginning to stutter because she was so nervous. "Since John was born he made me realize that I-I ne-ee-ed to focus on him for a while."

"What I'm sa-aa-ying is that I think we need to ta-aa-ke a break from each other." Amy said quietly waiting for him to respond. But all she heard was the phone line go dead. She couldn't believe it, he had hung up on her. _How dare he_, she thought. She wasn't even sad about breaking up with the person who had been with her through her pregnancy, she was furious! Amy paced back and fourth in her room screaming at everything and everyone. "THAT JACK-ASS! WHAT THE FUCK DOES HE THINK HE IS DOING!" Anne walked in then rocking John in her arms. "What's going on in here?" She asked Amy with a worried expression on her face.

"BEN! He hung up on me, how can he do that?" Amy had cracked, she was laying on her bed with fountains of tears pouring down her face.

"Oh honey, I know it's hard. But you did the right thing Amy. Now you can focus on your son." Anne handed John to Amy knowing that it would cheer her up. Amy reached out for her son and lit her face up with a smile because she didn't want John to see his mom cry.

"Hey John, mommy's here. Are you tired, yes you are, yes you are." She said in a baby voice.

"I have to go to work, are you gonna be okay here by yourself?" Anne asked as she got up off Amy's bed.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. He's tired right now and if I need anything I can call Ricky." Amy said still looking at her son. She smiled and looked up at her mom. "You can go."

"Okay, but I'll be home around five." Anne uneasily said as she walked out the door unsure if she wanted to go.

Amy laid John down in his bassinet so he could sleep and Amy leaned back on her pillows trying to forget about what Ben had done to her on the phone. Then she started to think about Ricky, and how he treated her and their son. He had been so sweet and kind after he changed. She knew it was for the better but Amy could only hope that he would stay like that with her and John. She fell asleep with a grin on her face and dreamt of band camp.

Ricky pulled up to Amy's house at three O'clock as if he promised and walked up to the door. He knocked lightly three times. _She most have been asleep_, he thought because it took her a few minutes to answer the door. Amy came to the door and opened in in a pair of pajama pants and an oversized t-shirt. It didn't matter though he still thought she looked beautiful. She had bags under her eyes and her hair was messed up. _Yeah she was asleep._

"_Hey," she said tiredly as she ran her hand threw her hair, "come in John's been asleep for a few hours so he'll wake up soon." He walked in with a smirk on his face and they walked back to her room. He sat down on her bed. She picked up John and handed him to Ricky then she sat next to him on the bed._

"_Hi John, I love you." Ricky said. Every time he said that to his son and looked into his big brown eyes she thought he was going to cry. Ricky got so emotional around his son._

"_You really do love him."_

"_Yeah, of course I do." Ricky said then looked up to Amy, their eyes met and he said, "I love you too." Amy had not been prepared for this at all, he got her off guard. She didn't know what to say and she wasn't sure if he expected an answer. "But you're with Ben." Ricky said sounding disappointed._

"_Actually I'm not, I broke up with him this morning. I told you it's not the best time in my life for a boyfriend." Amy said, now looking back at John. Ricky saw that she was embarrassed and he handed John back to her._

"_I guess you can focus all your attention to our son." Ricky was smirking now and she wasn't sure what he was trying to do but she didn't really care she was upset from this morning and she was tired. They both leaned back against her headboard and again there eyes met. _

"_Well not all my attention, I still have to think about his father. You see I'm not sure what I feel when I get around him but it makes the whole world stop." Ricky now had sat up and was smiling. Amy bit her lip as she said this, nervous about what he would do._

"_And may I ask who is the father?" Ricky devilishly asked with a grin._

"_Oh, no one you know." She said and then they both leaned in for a kiss. He bit her bottom lip and she pulled away. _

"_I don't think I can do this." She said._

"_Why not?" Then he kissed her again. He pushed his lips onto hers and she pushed back. Just then they heard the door creak open. They pulled apart and Ben was standing there with roses and balloons in his hands. _

"_How could you?" He asked._

"_We broke up this morning." She was practically yelling at him. He hadn't even walked away like he usually does. _

"_So you go back to HIM!" Ben hissed at her. Amy had tears falling down her cheeks now, not because she was sad just upset. John had woke up because of all the commotion and Ricky walked over to his crib and picked him up._

"_HE'S THE FATHER OF MY SON, AND I LOVE HIM!" Amy screamed at him._

"_What?" Ben stated._

"_You do?" Ricky asked. He had a surprised smile on his face as if he was fighting off his old ways to actually settle with one girl. Then Ben turned around and left. Amy had only hoped he would have left sooner. Amy turned to Ricky who was standing up holding their son._

"_Yes, I do. I have realized that when you had been coming over here all the time and we would talk. I never once got annoyed with you or didn't want to hear what you had to say." Amy was in shock herself, she was looking down at the floor and didn't say anything after that, neither of them did. Ricky rocked John back and fourth then came to sit down next to Amy on the bed._

"_I'm glad you feel that way about me." He said and gave Amy a light kiss on the lips._

"_Me too!" She said, and then hugged him._


	6. Not Again

**Thank you for your comments, I hope this chapter lives up to the expectations. This is my first story, but I got good comments back and decided to write a new chapter. I had a major writer's block when writing this so I don't know if you will like it. I will be going on vacation so I won't be able to update my story, sorry! But I'll try not to leave it on a cliffhanger.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Secret Life of The American Teenager **_**or any of the characters.**

**Love of a Lifetime**

**Chapter 5**

**Not Again**

After Ben left both Amy and Ricky wanted to get some fresh air so they decided to take John on a walk. They knew that they had to work out what was between them so they could take care of their son better. They laid him in the stroller that Mrs. Bowman got for him at the baby shower and went out the door. They started down the sidewalk, with Ricky pushing John and Amy following close behind.

"So about that kiss," Ricky started to say.

"I really liked it," she paused, "it reminded me of Band Camp." Amy trailed off. She was blushing and looked down at John who was now asleep sucking on his binki.

"Oh, is that so?" Ricky smirked, and glanced over at Amy.

"Yeah, I never felt like that with Ben." Amy tried to hide her face.

"Sparks," They both mumbled at the same time. There was a long pause before either of them said anything. They were just turning the corner to go to the park when John woke up. Amy picked him up and cradled him in her arms before both of them sat down at a bench.

"I wasn't sure how you felt about me before now." Ricky glanced over at Amy who was now bouncing John on her hip. "I didn't want to say anything but I felt the same way about you too." Ricky had his hands on his knees and he was looking down at the ground.

"I was scared, I tried to find security with Ben, because I didn't think that you would want to help take care of our son." Amy confessed.

"I love you, and I love our son." Ricky smirked, looking up at Amy to see how she reacted. She blushed and said:

"I think," she paused, "I love you too." As she handed John to Ricky and laid her head on Ricky's shoulder.

"I hope you do." Ricky chocked, unsure if she had heard him because her eyes were now closed and she didn't say anything back. But he completely meant it, he had finally broken through his old ways once and for all. He hadn't even thought about it until now, he was a different man.

"Why don't we go back to your house?" He asked. Waking Amy up by shaking her shoulder a little.

"Okay," She replied, getting up. Again Ricky pushed the stroller, but this time he took Amy's hand in his and they walked all the way back to her house in silence, hand in hand.

When they got there they put John in his crib because he was now asleep. Amy sat down on her bed and patted a spot next to her for Ricky to come sit down. They both laid back and Amy laid her head on his chest.

"It's probably better for the baby anyway if his parents are together." She said, and fell asleep laying there.

"Yeah," Ricky replied mumbling because he was starting to drift off to sleep, "It is." They both feel asleep in each others arms, Ricky with his arm around Amy's waist and Amy lying on his chest. Just then they woke up to someone screaming.

"AMY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Anne screamed as she walked into her bedroom with groceries in her arms.

"I-I a-a, w-e-e we-rr-e," Amy stuttered but before she could finish Ashley butted in. Ricky and Amy were both awake now and Ricky was getting off the bed. He put his hands in his pockets, nervous that Amy's parents wouldn't let him around Amy or his son anymore.

"GOD, how can this happen again?" Ashley asked in sarcastic tone, like always.

"Nothing happened, we feel asleep!" Amy was mad that they had assumed something happened, _but how could they not, it was Ricky, but he's changed. She thought._

"_Ricky, you need to leave now!" Anne yelled at Ricky trying to be calm but it wasn't working._

"_I'm really sorry Mrs. Jergeuns, we were tired after taking John for a walk and we fell asleep." Ricky said trying to defend Amy and himself. Surprisingly John hadn't woke up until now and Amy went over to pick him up. _

"_Bye Ricky," Amy mumbled under her breath embarrassed to say it in front of Ashley and her mom. Ricky waved to her from her bedroom door and he walked out._

"_Amy, how could you, how could this happen?" Anne looked disappointed and Amy was on the verge of having a river stream out her eyes. Ashley walked out at this point disgusted by her sister's actions with Ricky. Ashley was still on team Ben right now because she didn't trust or believe that Ricky would be a good father._

"_Nothing happened mom, I swear." Amy responded as a single tear fell down her cheek._

"_Amy, I know he's gonna be around but you can't be doing that in my house, Amy I love you and I don't want you to get hurt, are you sure he's not just trying to get you to have sex with him again." Anne was crying with Amy now but she still looked disappointed as she wiped away the tears._

"_Mom, he loves the baby and he loves me. I know he does because he's really changed mom and I think I love him too." Amy replied back still rocking John. John always got upset._

"_Just be careful Amy." Anne said and turned to walk out of her room. Amy laid down with John next to her and cried herself to sleep. _

_She woke up at two in the morning from John crying. She changed John's diaper and put him back in his crib. She looked at her phone and had 3 new texts. One was from Madison and the other were from Ricky. Madison's said, "When are you gonna come back to school, Ben has been asking for you?" Ricky's said, "Are you okay?" and "Did your parents ground you from seeing me?" She text him back and said, "Yeah, I'm fine. Come over tomorrow and we can talk." She wasn't sure when he would get it but she hoped soon because she really needed to talk._


	7. Help Me Hold On

**Thank you for your comments, I hope this chapter lives up to the expectations. This is my first story, but I got good comments back and decided to write a new chapter. I will be going on vacation so I won't be able to update my story after this chapter for a few days, sorry! But don't worry when I get back I will start to add on again.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Secret Life of The American Teenager **_**or any of the characters.**

**Love of a Lifetime**

**Chapter 7**

**Help Me Hold On**

Amy woke up the next morning to her son whimpering in his crib. She picked him up and walked into the kitchen to feed him a bottle. She had just finished when she heard the doorbell ring. She cradled John in her arms as she adjusted his position so she could open the door with her other arm. Ricky was standing there in his layered t-shirt and jeans.

"Come in," Amy motioned for him to come in. "I just finished feeding John." She said as they both sat down on the couch. "Do you want to see your daddy, yes you do, yes you do." Amy mumbled in a baby voice to John as she handed him over to Ricky.

"I got your text last night." Ricky replied as he took John. "What did you want to talk about?" He asked.

"About you and me." She responded looking at Ricky and running her hand threw her hair. "About last night. I am sorry that my mom reacted like that, she doesn't really trust you that much."

"It's okay, I just wasn't sure if you were alright after I left, I didn't want to leave you by yourself when your mom was that mad."

"She just wanted to protect me," she paused, "from you." Amy didn't know what Ricky would do after she said that. There was a long silence before anyone said anything. "She didn't want anything to happen again."

"Why does she assume that I would want to have sex with you every time I'm around you?" He asked. "I'm not a bad guy anymore Amy, I'm not. And I love you Amy, I do. I know that these feelings are real because I've never felt this way about anyone and I don't think you have either." Ricky admitted. They were both looking into each others eyes now as they have increasingly since John was born and every time Amy felt that it brought them closer.

"I know that you're not the same guy you were when you got me pregnant, but she doesn't. I don't think she ever will. Even when we are at our son's wedding, she will still she you as the guy who got her daughter pregnant at fifteen." She had a tear fall out the corner of her eye and Ricky wiped it away with his thumb, as he did when he pushed her hair behind her ear the first day back at school. "That's why I don't think this will work out."

"But I want it to." Ricky said and slowly leaned in to kiss her on the lips. She kissed back lightly then pulled back.

"Not in front of our son." She blushed and took John to put him back in his crib. When she came back she sat on the couch. "I want it to work too." She kissed him this time and he forced his lips back onto hers. _There they were again, the sparks_, she thought, she never felt that with Ben. He put his hands on her waist and she moved hers to around his neck. Then he was actually the one to pull apart first.

"I have to get to work Amy," He said. Amy bit her lip as both of them got up off the couch and walked to the front door. He opened the door, turned around and kissed Amy lightly on the lips. "Bye Amy, I'll see you after work." She closed the door and walked into the kitchen.

Anne who was just pulling up saw Ricky get into his car and drive off. She pulled into the driveway and went in the back door. "Why was Ricky here?" She asked Amy, who was sitting at the table.

"He came by to talk." She replied, mad that her mom had actually wondered why, _I mean duh he's the father of my son._

"Amy this can't be happening again, you can't do this to us." Anne said sitting down at the table.

"DO WHAT MOM, he really loves me and our son!" Amy yelled back at her mother, furious with her. "Why don't you like him?" That's the question she had been wanting to ask her for quite some time.

"Amy it's not that I don't like him, you just can't be with him if you always fall for him when he's around."

"And why is that so bad?" Amy asked, waiting for an answer.

"Amy you can't get pregnant again, there can't be two pregnant people in this house." Anne was now raising her voice to Amy and she looked as if she were going to bust out in tears.

"What mom, you said two?" Amy looked shockingly confused. "mom, you can't be, can you?" Amy had lowered her voice dramatically to almost a whisper. Anne hid her face in her hands as she started to cry.

"I'm pregnant, Amy." Now Amy had started to cry too. They were both crying when Ashley walked in the door, she had moved in with George a few days ago after Amy had her baby, but she still came over to eat because most of the time their father had nothing.

"God, what is it Jerry Springer in here?" She sarcastically commented. "So what is it this time?" She asked as she opened the fridge.

"Ashley, mom's pregnant!" Amy responded. Anne was still weeping in her hands.

"Oh my God, it's gonna be The Brady Bunch in here soon, why don't I go out and get pregnant too, maybe then we can start a club." She slams the refrigerator closed and walks out the door not saying another word. She wasn't shocked that Ashley did that because right now she wanted to do the same thing.

"It's not dad's is it, because you two hate each other." Amy lifted her head and waited for a response but all she got was Anne shaking her head no. "Mom, who's is it?" Amy now looked at her mom in pity wondering if she had a one night stand too.

"It's my boss, the architect that you met. He the one who came here to give you that giant teddy bear." Anne had wiped away her tears long enough to spit that out.

"Mom, you've only known him for a few weeks!" John had woke up and Amy got up to go get him, disgusted at her mom's actions after she, herself had just had a baby.

"Amy promise me you won't do ANYTHING with Ricky." She wiped away the new tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes as she looked up at Amy who turned around to answer her mom.

"Yeah mom, I promise."


	8. Something's Wrong

**Thank you for your comments, I hope this chapter lives up to the expectations. This is my first story, but I got good comments back and decided to write a new chapter. I am back from my vacation and I think the mountains actually gave me inspiration. Along with that I would also like to give recognition to Nicolas Sparks, for during the past week I finished four of his best selling books. They have given me enthusiasm and great passion in which I felt deprived of before. His writing gives understanding of being an author.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Secret Life of The American Teenager **_**or any of the characters.**

**Love of a Lifetime**

**Chapter 8**

**Something's Wrong**

As Amy walked back to her room to get John, she couldn't help but think about what she just said. She knew that she had to make that promise for her mother's sake, but she didn't know if she could keep it. How could she, neither her or Ricky were as careless as they were in band camp, which had seemed so long ago. Amy picked up son and when she did she noticed the dark shades of chocolate swirls in his eyes. She thought of Ricky. Every second she spent with them, Amy knew that their family was complete. No family was perfect, and sure there was always his childhood and her family's broken bond, but know they had created a new family. One where everything seemed ideal and it would forever. Nothing would stop them from caring for John with as much love and devotion as possible.

Amy went into the nursery with John. She sat in the rocking chair that they rarely used, on occasion she would rock him to sleep but she had been so tired the past few days that she never felt up for it. For some reason it constantly seemed like John acted up whenever his dad wasn't around. Hopefully this wasn't a sign for what's to come later in life that is if her and Ricky weren't together. While Amy thought of the fact that possibly they could be married, have a house, and live there with their son, both her son and her feel asleep.

When she woke up it was already dark out, probably around 8:00, she guessed, Then she realized John wasn't in her arms anymore. "JOHN!" She screamed out, knowing she wouldn't get an answer. Immediately Amy rose of the chair and ran into the living room. What she saw made her stop where she was and start to cry.

Ricky was sitting on the couch talking to John, sweet and innocently. She didn't even think that he knew she was there.

"Hey Buddy," he said, mesmerized by their son. They both figured he would be a charmer when he grows up because he looked so much like his father, he even had his famous smirk. The only thing he got from Amy was his nose. She was thankful for what he got from Ricky because he was adorable, but Amy couldn't believe that she hadn't named him Ricky Jr. He was practically him Minnie me.

"Uh-hum." Amy cleared her throat to try and get his attention. She walked over and sat down beside Ricky.

"Oh hey Amy, I didn't see you there." Ricky looked over at Her. "Sorry if I scared you with John, I didn't want to wake you up."

"That's okay, but you almost gave me a heart attack. I couldn't imaging if something ever happened to him." Amy scooted over closer to Ricky and John.

They sat there for a few minutes staring at their son, their beautiful baby boy. He was in the stage of curiosity so he was looking around at everything or at least what he could see from laying on his back.

"Can I talk to you about something Ricky?" Amy asked.

"Go ahead."

"Well," Amy starts to cry and putts her hands up to her face.

"Come her," Ricky comforts her by pulling her against his chest.

"It's just that…" She trailed of so that she could wipe away her tears. "My mom she's…" another pause as she looks up at Ricky.

"She's what?" Ricky questioned still comforting her, but he was beginning to become impatient.

"She's pregnant?" Amy managed to get out before bursting out in tears.

"Oh Amy, it's not that bad." Ricky brought her into a hug while still holding John in his lap.

"Yes it is, there can't be two babies in the same house. It'll be crazy." She said then started to sob again. "What are we gonna do?"

"First of all, can you please stop crying," Ricky wiped away her tears. "Next, think of John. What do you think he would want?" He handed him to Amy. "Now come on Amy, we'll figure this out together." Looking into Amy's eyes he kissed her, not for long just a little butterfly kiss. "we've gotten through worse things." He said tickling John on his cheek. "I love you Amy, I promise you everything will be okay."

They sat there with Ricky's arm around her shoulder for a little over ten minutes when Anne walked in from the kitchen.

"Hi Ricky." She curiously proclaimed.

"Hi Mrs. Jergeuns, both Amy and Ricky turned around to see her staring at them. "Amy told me everything, it's going to be okay." Anne furiously stomped off to her bedroom.

"Why don't we go put John in his crib, he looks a little tired?" Amy got up and took Ricky's hand, leading him back to her room.

**(Don't even think about it!)**

**After Amy put John in his crib she turned to look at Ricky who had sat down on her bed and was looking up at her.**

"**Come and sit." Ricky patted a spot on her bed. Amy came over and sat down next to Ricky. Then he put his arm around her waist, as they both leaned back. She snuggled against his chest.**

"**So what do you think we should do about this?" Amy sleepily asked. Her eyes were shut and she was breathing heavily. There was a long silence before Ricky answered.**

"**Why don't you and John move in with me, or I can move in her?"**

**Amy never responded exactly but she nudged her head which looked like a nod to him. John began to fuss in his crib so Amy woke up and went over to him. When she got there she noticed that Ricky had fallen asleep. Amy hadn't thought about him getting tired as she had, even when he spent all his time over here.**

**She picked John up but she listened to him whine for a few seconds before telling that this wasn't his normal cry. Amy felt his head with her hand and knew he had a fever. "Oh no!" She sad out loud. "Ricky," She anxiously shook him until he was awake. "Something's wrong with John." Amy now had tears forming in the corner of her eyes. She sat down on the edge of the bed and handed him to Ricky.**

"**What is it, what's wrong?"**

"**He has a fever and he's been crying for a while, but it's not his normal cry, more like whimper. Amy was starting to weep on Ricky's shoulder. "I'm scared Ricky."**

"**It'll be okay Amy." Ricky said as they both got up and got ready to go.**


	9. Hospitals

Thank you for your comments, I hope this chapter lives up to the expectations. This is my first story, but I got good comments back and decided to write a new chapter. I am mad because my stories have been deleted and my account has been blocked on ABC Family, so I had to make a new one.

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Secret Life of The American Teenager **_**or any of the characters.**

**Love of a Lifetime**

**Chapter 9**

**Hospitals**

Both Ricky and Amy got up off of her bed. Ricky carefully put John's jacket on so that he wouldn't get cold even though it was early June. It was a good thing that Ricky had a car because if he didn't they wouldn't know what to do. Amy still wiping her silent tears away when they got to the car, opened the passenger door and climbed in. Ricky gently laid John in the car seat carrier that his foster mother, Margaret, had gotten him. He stuck the keys into the ignition, missing it a few times before he got the car started. He began to drive down the road when he noticed that Amy was still trying to hold back her tears. Ricky reached over and took her hand. She looked up at him and smiled, his eyes glanced back at the road.

"Don't worry Amy," He paused to look over at her then his eyes wandered back to the road. "I hate to see you like this." She sniffled before replying back to him.

"I know I'm just scared." She looked back to see John still whimpering in his chair. He was squirming around. Amy had never felt so helpless. She couldn't do anything but try to comfort him. They rode all the way to the hospital in silence.

(I know they wouldn't really go to the ER, probably just an immediate care center, but lets pretend that because she was a teenager the doctor's told her that John had a greater risk of infections and stuff. Okay!)

Ricky pulled up to the Emergency room entrance and let Amy and John out when he went to go park the car. Amy unbuckled him. She almost ran into the hospital but told herself to calm down that everything would be fine. Little did she now it wouldn't.

Amy went to the front desk and told her that her son was only a few weeks old and that her doctor told her to come here if anything happened. They could tell right of the bat that she was a teenager mother and that something wasn't right. She had streaks down her face, and that John was whimpering in her arms almost like a dog, would when he was scared. They paged for a neonatologist to come to the ER and called out a code over the intercom. Then Ricky came in right when a team of four doctors came running down the hallway dressed in blue uniforms. One was wheeling a infant stretcher and another was following behind it with a cart full of monitors and wires. They grabbed John out of her arms and laid him on the stretcher. One of them was hooking cords up to John and another was asking Amy and Ricky all Kinds of questions.

"How long has he been like this?"

"How old is he?"

"What other symptoms have you noticed?"

All the questions had confused Amy and she couldn't even think straight. They were turning around corners and Amy and Ricky ran along side them.

"What's the matter with him?" She cried out. She never got an answer though. Right then they went threw some doors and one pointed to a sign that said _No Admittance. Amy turned to Ricky who looked just as miserable as she. They both fell into each other's arms and stood there hugging for a while. Amy crying on his shoulder and Ricky held back his tears, for he knew there was nothing to do but what. He had to be strong though for Amy and His son, he had to go on._

_Finally after what seemed like ages they went to sit down in the waiting room. Amy leaned against Ricky's shoulder. Her eyes swollen and Ricky's hands shaking with fear for their son. Then a man in a lap coat came out and called for us. Amy flooded him with questions regarding what was happening and if she could see her son. He didn't reply but instead told us what he had and left._

"_John has an infection known as RSV or Respitory Syncytial Virus. It is common in early infancy. The tubes in his lungs are infected which causes wheezing. I'm sorry that I can't answer all of your questions, but I am needed." Then he walked of as quickly as he came. He has said nothing more not even a respond to see him._

_So again we returned to our position in the waiting room. We had asked the nurse if we were able to go see him and she said that he was in the ICU. That we weren't going to be able to see him until his fever was down and he was put on antibiotics. And it could be hours before that happened. Amy fell asleep as tears rolled down her cheeks. Ricky began to cry even if he held it in he couldn't. He would never be strong enough for his son he knew but he could try. All there was to do was wait, and wait, and wait. _

"_Amy Jergeuns and Ricky Underwood." They called us up again._

"_Yes," Ricky said, waking up Amy._

"_Can we go back to him now?" Amy still anxious and nervous._

"_You can't be in the same room as him, but you can go see him if you like." Amy practically flew back threw the doors that had once swung shut on us. Back to a window were we could see him. She got there before Ricky had and he saw her fall to the floor. He ran back to her and helped her get up. What he saw startled him and at the same time made him want to die. Their son was laying in an incubator. He had two needles sticking into his hands, his eyes were slightly opened as if he were in a daze, and his mouth hung open in it a tube sticking out breathing for him. Ricky had held it in o long, he let out a loud scream and kicked the wall. Never in his life had he felt like this. Amy sobbed on his shoulder and he tried to comfort her as best as he could, when he himself needed comforting too._


	10. Waiting

**Thank you all for your comments, I hope this chapter lives up to the expectations. This is my first story, but I got good comments back and decided to write a new chapter. I had major writer's block when I was writing this. That's why it's so short. Sorry, I will try to add another chapter soon.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Secret Life of The American Teenager **_**or any of the characters.**

**Love of a Lifetime**

**Chapter 10**

**Waiting**

"**Ricky," Amy said looking up at him.**

"**I know." He drew her head back to him hiding his own tears. They walked out to the waiting room after again trying to get some answers but no one would listen to them.**

"**I'll call my mom and dad." Amy got out her cell phone and dialed the number. While Ricky stood over her, helping her keep her balance. He still felt queasy and wasn't sure if Amy felt the same way. It was ringing, Anne answered the phone.**

"**Hello."**

"**Hey mom, it's Amy." She was still crying and her mom could tell.**

"**Amy what's wrong, where are you?" Anne asked.**

"**Me and Ricky are at the hospital." She paused to sniffle. "John is sick, and there running tests on him, and-and they won't let me see him." Amy broke down on the phone.**

"**I'll be right there." She quickly hung up the phone and then me and Amy went to sit down. Ricky went outside to get some air and Amy sat down in the waiting room. Ricky had just got through the doors when his cell phone vibrated. The screen flashed Adrian.**

"**What." He snapped at her trying not to sound like he was crying.**

"**Ricky what's wrong, I can tell that voice?" She asked with a sincere tone.**

"**It's John, I gotta go." He hung up the phone and slid it into his pocket. He had tears flowing down his face and he wiped them away before walking back in to the waiting room. Amy could tell he had been crying. His eyes were puffy, his nose red, and tear streaks were on his cheeks. Amy got up and ran over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and Ricky pulled her closer to him by her waist.**

"**I'm really scared Ricky." She laid her head on his shoulder.**

"**I am too." Anne burst threw the waiting room doors and ran over to Amy.**

"**Where is he, what's wrong." She didn't take a breath before all three of them went back to see John. Amy turned away not able to look at him, knowing that he was hurting and she couldn't do anything. Anne pushed her hands against the glass and a single tear formed in the corner of her eye.**

"**What have the doctors said?" Anne asked turning towards Amy and Ricky.**

"**They said that he had some kind of respitory virus, and that we couldn't go back and see him until he was better." Ricky replied as Amy looked up from his shoulder.**

"**They said that we couldn't do anything." Amy went over to her mom and hugged her. "I don't know what to do, my baby's in there and I can't do anything. I feel helpless." **

"**There's nothing you can do sweetie." They all sat down in the chairs outside of the ICU. **

**Amy fell asleep on her mom's shoulder. Ricky got up after a while of felling restless and walked up and down the hallway. The only other time he had felt like this is when his dad kept showing up. He didn't know how to explain it. He knew how it felt to love, for he loved Amy and John. But know his emotions built up in side. He leaned against a wall, slid down it and hid his face in his hands. He felt like his tears were burning a hole in his gut and it was bleeding through him. Finally he let it out. While they sat there sleeping. He was crying for an hour staring at their son. Ricky pulled his knees up to his chest and let it out.**

**It was almost midnight when a doctor came out and motioned for Ricky to get up. Amy was still asleep and Anne had gone home to tell Ashley and George.**

"**Ricky Underwood, John has just been announced in a stable condition. You and Amy can go see him whenever you want. Be careful not to tangle any of the wires. He has to stay in here for a few days before we can let him go though."**

**Amy woke up and stood up to stretch. She noticed that Ricky or her mom has next to her. She looked up and down the hallway, but no one. Amy walked over to look in the glass at John and saw Ricky holding him. He was asleep in his father's arms. He looked like a natural holding him, he was looked up at Amy and smiled. She started to cry tears of joy and smiled back at him. She went into the isolation room they had set up for him and took him from Ricky, though he gladly handed him over to her. They saw Anne, George and Ashley staring in at them from the other side of the glass window. Amy looked back down at John, he had the breathing tube taken out so he could breath on his own, but he still had and IV and heart rate monitors hooked up to him. They knew everything would be okay.**


	11. Moving Out

**Thank you all for your comments, I hope this chapter lives up to the expectations. This is my first story, but I got good comments back and decided to write a new chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Things have been so hectic and I had major writer's block. I have big plans for the next chapter, and I had a hard time thinking about how to get there, so I hope you like it. By the way, I didn't mention this but it's summer, school is out and Ricky's over at Amy's house all the time.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Secret Life of The American Teenager **_**or any of the characters.**

**Love of a Lifetime**

**Chapter 11**

**Moving Out**

**Today was the day that Ricky and Amy could finally bring home John. He had to stay in the hospital for a few days after he was moved up out of the ICU to the Recovery room. The doctors said that he was a fighter, both Amy and Ricky agreed, he had made it being born early, having a teenage mother, and now this. Once they loaded everyone in the car, as well as all of the 'get well' balloons that their friends had given to him, they were on there way back home.**

"**You know on Wednesday is John's one month birthday." Ricky said turning towards Amy, who was sitting in the back with John.**

"**Uh, huh." She replied tickling John on the cheek. He smiled back, she loved his smile as she did everything else about him, it all reminded her of Ricky.**

"**And next month is our anniversary." He didn't look back at her this time.**

"**Of what?" Amy questioned, she looked up at him and saw his concentrated gaze in the mirror, she knew the answer yet she couldn't believe that he remembered it.**

"**Band Camp." Their eyes meet in the rear view mirror she pulled her eyes away and gave her attention back to John who was awake listening to his mom and dad talk.**

"**Yeah, I guess it is." She paused and smiled to herself. "I can't believe you remembered."**

"**You'd be surprised." Just then they pulled into the driveway, Amy's mom and David came were waiting for them at the front door. Ricky didn't finish what he was saying and Amy could only wonder what he meant. It would drive her crazy trying to figure it out.**

**Amy stepped out of the car and Ricky got John from the back. She walked up to her mom, who had a huge grin on her face and David's arm was around her waist. Ugh, she hated David even though she had only meet him once before and that was when he came to bring John a teddy bear.**

"**What's he doing here?" Amy asked folding her arms across her stomach. Ricky had gotten John out of the car and was now standing beside Amy.**

"**Amy don't be rude." Anne rubbed her hand over David's arm. "David is going to move in with us."**

"**What!?" Amy screamed, she paused for a few seconds considering her decision. "Well then me and John are moving in with Ricky." Ricky looked away trying not to get into this.**

"**What Amy?" Her mom looked heartbroken. "Ricky is this true." She knew that she could get to Ricky.**

"**Uh well, um." He didn't know what to say, if he said the wrong thing then she might not let them move in with him.**

"**Yes mom, if you're going to be with David and your baby, then I'm gonna be with Ricky and John." She brushed Anne's arm as she walked past her into the house. "I'll be gone by Saturday." David pulled Anne into a hug as Ricky walked behind Amy to the front door.**

"**Amy are you sure you want to move in with me, I mean you don't you want your mom to help you with John?" Ricky picked up John and put him in his crib. Both Amy and Ricky sat down on her bed to talk about this.**

"**I'm positive. My mom wouldn't be capable to help me once she had her baby anyways. This way you'll be able to see John more, and I'll be able to spend all my time with you." **

**Ricky placed his hand in hers and they passionately kissed. She could feel his moist, smooth lips overlap hers then move there way down her neck, he transitioned his hands to her waist and rubbed up and down her back. Before he pulled away.**

"**Okay," he said. "Do you want me to start moving all of your all's stuff?" He got up of the bed, because if he didn't he would be tempted more than he already is.**

"**Um yeah, if that's fine with you." She got up off the bed too. "I guess you can start to take over his clothes and then get his crib tomorrow." She said smiling at him.**

"**I'm just gonna step out and call my foster mom." Ricky really needed to think about all of this. It had happened so fast and don't get him wrong, he wanted them to move in with him. He walked out of her bedroom and heard Anne and David in her room talking about something. He went out the front door and called Margaret.**

"**Hey Margaret." He said. "Is it alright if Amy and John move in to our house, cause her moms pregnant and her boyfriend is moving in there?" Ricky leaned against the hood of his car.**

"**Ricky, why did you go and get yourself into this?" She paused on the other end. "Well I guess it's okay. But you still have to go to school, and don't expect me to take care of John all the time. Of course I'll help out but you'll have to be responsible too."**

"**Great thanks!" Ricky replied quickly and then hung up. He shoved his phone into his pocket and went back inside. When he walked into Amy's room she already had a suitcase out and was packing up some of her clothes.**

"**Want me to help?" Ricky asked.**

"**Sure, there's a suitcase over there," she pointed across the room. "You can start to pack some of John's clothes." He picked it up and laid it on her bed. He went into the nursery and brought in stacks of onesies. He put them in the suitcase and went back for more. Ricky made five trips back and fourth before the dresser was empty and the bag was full. Amy all of her cloths packed, at least the ones that she could still fit her.**

"**I'll load these in the car, then I can begin taking apart John's crib, changing table, and dresser." Ricky hadn't planned on John staying with him much so he didn't really have anything at his house. It was midnight before they were done packing everything. When Ricky came in with the last load of things Amy was asleep with John in her arms. He laid down beside Amy and kissed them both, John on the forehead and Amy lightly on the lips before falling into a deep, peaceful sleep.**


	12. Margaret

Thank you all for your comments, I hope this chapter lives up to the expectations. This is my first story, but I got good comments back and decided to write a new chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Things have been so hectic and I had major writer's block. I have big plans for the next couple of chapters, and I had a hard time thinking about how to get there, so I hope you like it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Secret Life of The American Teenager **_**or any of the characters.**

**Love of a Lifetime**

**Chapter 12**

**Margaret**

The next morning Amy woke up and Ricky was changing John's diaper. He always was good with him. Ricky knew how to make him laugh and smile, even fall asleep. _He most have father's intuition_-she thought. He turned around with John in his arms and smiled at Amy. "There's mommy," He said to John picking up his hand and waving to her, he smiled.

"Hey Amy, did you sleep good?" Ricky asked, handing John to her.

"Yeah," She replied, tickling John on the nose.

"Good cause today were are moving all of your stuff." He sat down next to her.

"Okay, let me take a quick shower then we can go." She got up, "Can you get John ready?"

"Yeah, sure." He took him and gave him a bottle then had to redress him, boy was he messy, while Amy jumped in the shower. She got out and got dresses and Ricky waited for her, he played with John, cuddling him, bouncing him, and talking to him. Ricky always felt that he could tell John his deepest darkest secrets, that he was the only person in Ricky's life that he could trust. Though now that Amy was in his life he felt whole, that this was finally something that his father couldn't take away from him and he would fight for them with his life.

When everyone was ready they double checked to make sure they had everything. Amy buckled John in his carrier and Ricky put the last of their bags in the back. Anne stood at the front door and cried, she knew that this time her family was apart for god and that Amy wasn't moving next door like George and Ashley had done. Anne had lost her precious daughter and grandchild. Amy waved goodbye as she took one last glance at the house were she lived in for her entire life. That house is were their family grew together and then eventually broke down together. In many ways their life had changed.

"Don't worry Amy," Ricky grabbed her hand and held it in his, he caressed her hand with his thumb as they turned the corner, leaving her memories behind.

"Ricky," she paused to make sure she had his attention. "I love you." She had said these words many times before, but never had she been the first one to say them, that's how she knew this feeling was real.

"I love you too Amy," Ricky truthfully said from his heart. They rode the rest of the way there in silence except for the coos and coughs from John in the back seat.

When they got there Margaret, Ricky's foster mom, came out the front door. She'd only seen her grandson twice before. Amy got John out of the carrier and walked up to the front door she waited for Ricky because she had never been here before. She didn't know exactly where they were or which room was Ricky's. Ricky took a few bags out and slung them over his shoulder. He walked up to where Amy and his mom.

"Come in, come in." Margaret rushed them in the door. Seeing as that she had been staring at them, and tried to cover it up. Amy walked into the foyer of a medium sized home, it looked worn but cozy and she heard John start to fuss.

"Come to grandma," She hushed in a baby voice and reached her hands out to take John out from the carrier. "Ricky why don't you give Amy a tour?"

"Okay, Amy you can follow me." He leaded her into the living room and through the kitchen to the steps.

"All my brothers and sisters are upstairs, and I have the whole basement." They started down the steps and when he got there he set the bags down that he had been carrying through the whole house. "Here it is."

"So you have the most privacy out of everyone." She walked around the room, taking it all in. He had a TV and a couch on one side, and a bed with two doors next to it, she assumed to be the bathroom and closet.

"Do you want me to help bring the rest of the things in?" She asked, her eyes still tracing the room picturing where John's crib and changing table would go.

"Well you can, or you can get something to eat if you're hungry." He said.

"I'm not really hungry." Amy turned towards him. Ricky took her hand and they both went back up to the kitchen. Margaret was sitting at the kitchen table rocking John back and forth on her lap. Ricky walked into the kitchen proudly as if showing off what he had now become.

They went right by Margaret and out the front door. When it was shut Ricky pulled her into a passionate kiss. Amy could feel his tongue exploring through her mouth. She braced herself on the door frame as he pressed his body against hers. She could hear footsteps coming closer to them and she pulled away.

"Let's go get the rest of the bags." She bit her lip as she brushed past him.

"What did I scare you off?" He playfully asked leaning upright on the car.

"No your mom does, I heard her coming to the door." She muttered under her breath. "Aren't you afraid of being caught?" She picked up a suitcase with her clothed in it and looked like she was struggling.

"Why should I be?" He asked taking the suitcase from her.

"Because she can kick me out or make you move to another foster home." She returned back to her regular tone.

"She wouldn't do that," He lightly kissed her lips. "But if you don't want to…" he trailed off.

"Good, because that's what I want. At least not as soon as we move in." Amy took another bag from the back of the car, and again Ricky took it from her.

"Are you going to let me carry anything?" She glared at him.

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Fine then you take it all down there and I'll unpack it." She took out John's diaper bag and started walking into the house. Margaret was holding John by the door when they got inside.

"Ricky can I talk to you for a minute?" His foster mom intensely looked down upon him. _Oh no!_


	13. Things Go On

**Thank you all for your comments, I hope this chapter lives up to the expectations. This is my first story, but I got good comments back and decided to write a new chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. Things have been so hectic and I had major writer's block. I have big plans for the next couple of chapters, and I had a hard time thinking about how to get there, so I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Secret Life of The American Teenager **_**or any of the characters.**

**Love of a Lifetime**

**Chapter 13**

**Things Go On**

"**Yeah sure," Ricky replied trying not to act nervous. "Amy why don't you take John downstairs and start unpacking some of your stuff." He didn't know if he should have said that or not because he was almost 100% positive that Margaret had seen them.**

"**Ok," Amy said reaching out for John, then cradled him in her arms until she found a comfortable position for both her and John. She disappeared around the corner and Margaret waited till she knew Amy was far enough away not to hear them talking.**

"**Ricky," She sighed sounding disappointed in him. "You know I only agreed to let them move in if there wasn't going to be anything happen between you too, at least not in my house." She was starting to get frustrated.**

"**I'm sorry," he put on his fake sympathetic act. "It won't happen again, I promise." She wasn't buying it.**

"**You're damn right it won't or so help me God…" She paused trying to calm down and collect her thoughts. "Ricky, she's a nice girl. I don't want to see her or John hurt. This better not be one of your stunts Ricky Underwood. I can tell you really love her, I hope you know what it means to her. Because you're not your father." Ricky was taking in everything she was saying, he was looking down at the ground and shoved his hands in his pockets.. He hated it whenever people would try to understand about his life, his childhood, and his feelings. But Margaret always new exactly what to say.**

"**Yeah well I better get downstairs and help Amy." He was starting to feel the tears build up behind his eyes and he didn't want her to know. So he found an excuse to leave even though he knew that their conversation wasn't over, it never would be, as long as Amy lived here with him it would go on.**

**Ricky went through the kitchen to the top of the basement when heard the pitter patter of feet running down the stairs. He quickly got out of sight of his younger siblings because they would bombard him with questions. He couldn't help but think that one day his son would grow to be that big, running through the house. Ricky wiped away the tears that had formed at the corner of his eyes before letting Amy see him. When he got down there John was laying on the bed with Amy next to him singing. She was resting her head on her hand and running her other hand across John's stomach making him smile. Ricky loved his smile, it was one of the things that he thought John got from both of them.**

"**Hey Amy," Ricky said. Amy stopped singing and looked up at him.**

"**Oh hey, what did your… um, foster mom say?" She asked.**

"**Nothing really," he paused and noticed the unpacked bags. "You need help unpacking." **

"**Oh, well I didn't know where to put all of the stuff." Amy got up off the bed and picked up John.**

"**I don't take up that much room, you can have half the dresser and closet. I'll start to put the crib and changing table together." Amy laid John in the carrier and began to put in all of her clothes. Within a few hours they were both finished and exhausted. John had fallen asleep a while ago. **

**Amy had finished before Ricky+ and she sat on his bed watching him. The way his muscles flexed when he would tighten any bolts. It didn't take over ten minutes and then he joined her on the bed. He drew her in close against his chest and held onto her, she in return griped his shoulder and back. Ricky leaned in and kissed her on the lips after they pulled apart from each other. Amy kissed him back more aggressively on the lips and moved her hands around his neck. Ricky wrapped his around Amy's waist. They gently fell back onto his bed and he was now straddling Amy between his hips.**

"**Ricky," She murmured as he has kissing her neck making his way down. "Your brothers and sisters are upstairs." She said sounding frustrated.**

"**Right," he rolled over to where he was laying next to her. They heard footsteps running across the floor upstairs and Amy turned so she was facing Ricky.**

"**You know, you never introduced me to your siblings." She looked into his eyes, and Ricky could already tell that she wanted to go see them.**

"**You want to meet them?" He asked as he propped his back up with his elbows.**

"**Yeah I'd love to and I'm sure they would want to see John." She sat up repeating his action so that she would be at his level.**

"**Ok buy they're not the best people in the world, believe me they can be incredibly annoying." **

"**Well you better get used to it," She said looking at John, Ricky smirked, that'll be different, he thought. They both got up off the bed and Ricky took Amy's handing, knowing that once they got upstairs they would have to let go.**

**Immediately when they got upstairs they started crowding around them and asking all sorts of questions, mostly about Amy. Margaret was in the kitchen cooking and she stopped to turn around and look back at Amy and Ricky, "kids back up off Ricky and let him talk." then she went back to preparing dinner.**

"**Hey guys, this is Amy," He said picking up the littlest one. Amy started to blush and she turned towards Ricky, she always was the shy type. "Amy, this is Michael," he said tickling the young boy in his arms. "He's five, and this is Kaylyn she's ten. Jamal is eight and Jordan is upstairs in her room, she's twelve." He pointed to everyone as he called out there names.**

"**Hi Michael, Kaylyn, and Jamal." Amy said. Again they started asking more questions, it seemed like anything they came to there mind.**

"**Is Amy your girlfriend?"**

"**Where's John at?"**

"**When's dinner?" (I added that because I know all kids ask it, at least I do!)**

"**Hold on," Ricky put Michael down and placed his arm around Amy's waist. "Yes Amy is my girlfriend and you'll see John later he's sleeping right now, so can you'll keep it down."**

"**Yeah," They all ran off screaming. Ricky pulled Amy close to him and she resisted. **

"**Ricky, your mom's in there." Ricky let go of her and walked into the kitchen, Amy followed close behind. **


	14. Band Camp Again

**Thank you all for your comments, I hope this chapter lives up to the expectations. This is my first story, but I got good comments back and decided to write a new chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in a long time. I've been so busy lately with school. This is the chapter that I've been waiting for and I've been trying t lead you up to it so I hope you like it. Give recognition to the songs 'Every Other Weekend' By Reba McEntire, "I loved You Then' By 33 miles, and 'The Things We've handed down' By Marc Cohn. I love all of these songs and every time I hear them I cry you'll should definitely listen to them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Secret Life of The American Teenager **_**or any of the characters.**

**Love of a Lifetime**

**Chapter 14**

**Band Camp Again**

"**Hi mom," Ricky introduced as Amy and him walked into the kitchen.**

"**Hi kids," Margaret turned around long enough to see them walk in and lean against the countertop. Amy didn't know why she called them that and she wasn't sure what she meant by it. Amy still felt awkward having to stay there so she just stood in front of Ricky.**

"**So Margaret…" Ricky sighed. He pulled Amy to him and held her in his arms**

"**So what?" She asked still chopping vegetables for dinner tonight.**

"**Well," He started. "Do you think that you could watch John tonight and tomorrow?" Ricky questioned, swinging Amy by her hips.**

"**Where are you'll going?" Again she turned towards them, looking suspicious at Ricky so he released Amy from his grip.**

"**No where," Ricky said trying to convince his foster mom with his infamous smirk. "What, it's me and Amy's anniversary."**

"**Uh hu, sure it is." She started chopping again, more furiously attacking the vegetables. Ricky could feel Amy tighten up and he pulled her to his side.**

"**So can you watch him?" Ricky asked after a long silence between them.**

"**Okay, but only until tomorrow." She said, returning to a normal chopping pattern. "But I don't want another grandchild." She swung around and pointed the knife at the two of them.**

"**Oh believe, there won't be another one." Amy butted in.**

"**Yeah, thanks." Ricky said before grabbing Amy's hand and lead her downstairs. **

**They had noticed how quite it was upstairs but didn't think much of it until they got downstairs. All of Ricky's siblings that Amy meet upstairs were crowding around John who had been fussing because they were trying to play with him. He was still in his carrier but it was evident that he had been moved. He had twisted around in it so that he was almost laying sideways across it. Michael was obviously very sensitive, since he was standing away from them and was crying with his hands covering his face. **

**Amy quickly ran over to John and picked him up out of his carrier careful to not get him tangled in the seatbelt. John went right over to Michael to try and quite him down then ushered them to go upstairs.**

"**We're sorry, we just wanted to see him." They all said. Feeling sympathetic for upsetting their older brother Ricky.**

"**It's okay, but I need to talk to Amy alone." He said, calming them down. He walked over to Amy who had sat down on the bed with John in her arms, cradling him. Ricky took John from her and helped Amy up off the bed.**

"**So are you ready to go?" He asked her, as he put his arm around her waist.**

"**Go where?" She looked at him, with puppy dog eyes buttering him up as they headed back up the stairs.**

"**It's a surprise." He chuckled and gave her a smirk.**

"**Fine." She crossed her arms over her chest, pouting. **

**They went into the kitchen and both Ricky and Amy kissed him and hugged him before he handed John over to Margaret who was sitting at the table reading the newspaper. Margaret took him and cuddled him then she kissed him on the forehead and returned to look at the newspaper. Water was boiling on the stove and there was something heating up in the microwave. They walked out the door hand in hand past toy Tonka trucks and pink Barbie doll bikes. Ricky opened the car door for her then went around the other side to let himself in and buckled up. He turned on the ignition and drove away from the curb.**

"**So where are we going?" Amy asked again.**

"**I told you it's a surprise." He said looking towards Amy after turning on to the highway. "It'll take a few hours to get there, do you need anything?" He merged over into another lane.**

"**No, I'm fine." She said adjusting her position to get more comfortable. Within ten minutes she was dead asleep, and Ricky figured he would turn on the radio to pass time. The first song he came to was 'Every Other Weekend'. He pushed the seek button once and came upon the song 'I loved you Then' and then the song 'The Things We've Handed down' came on. Ricky started to tear up thinking of John and turned off the radio. He drove two hours in silence until Amy woke up. She turned over and mumbled, then stretched out her arms.**

"**Are we there yet?" She asked with her eyes still squinted, readjusting to the light.**

"**Almost," he said pulling onto an old dirt road.**

"**Where are we at?" She asked looking around. There were trees at least 50 feet high engulfing them on both sides of the road and in the distance she could barely make out a brown blob beneath the horizon.**

"**You don't remember this place?" He looked over laughing, while still trying to maneuver on the uneven road.**

"**Oh my God!" She excitedly sat up in her chair. "I can't believe you brought me here." She remarked.**

"**Do you like it?" He asked still chuckling at her response.**

"**Like it, I love it!" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek.**

"**Good I'm glad."**

**Ricky got out of the car and opened the door for Amy. Who when given the chance leaped into his arms and hugged him gratefully. She could feel her feet lift off the ground and he carried her to the entrance of the mess hall. The camp didn't open for another few weeks and so everything was still locked. But because of Ricky's background he could easily get it unlocked. When inside he asked Amy if she wanted anything, coffee, soda, a burger?**

"**No thank you." She answered and looked at him with a big grin on her face.**

"**Are you sure you don't want ANYTHING?!" Ricky grabbed Amy and picked her up starting to kiss her lips and commanded entrance to her mouth which she happily gave him. **

**He carried her over to the couch still running his tongue along the inside of her mouth. Ricky gently laid her on the couch and pressed his body on top of hers. They pulled away and Amy started to undo the buttons on his shirt, she could feel her fingers brushing against his lingering body with each button. Then he lifted up her shirt and pulled off her shorts. She unzipped Ricky's jeans and he took them off in one fluid motion. Amy's hands explored his body as Ricky's did to her. She could feel his hot abs rub against her uncovered chest.**

**Ricky started to kiss her beginning at her neck moving his way down between her breast and across her belly thinking of the time not long ago when his son has being carried by her right where he lay. There naked bodies came together again sharing the memory of what they once had a year ago where today. He licked her neck and she clutched his back and he moved his hands over her heated chest, past her stomach, down to her naval and up again. He was above her on all fours, with him straddling her hips. Amy stroked his hair and kissed his chin, while tasting the sweat that was lingering on his body. She gripped his arm muscles hard from exertion. He lowered himself over and over again listening to Amy's squeals of anticipation. She moved rhythmically with him as she dug her fingers deep into his back and pressed her face onto his neck. He did this until she couldn't take it any more. Amy opened her eyes and appreciate his beauty as they both panted. She watched his chest move in and out with each breath. They laid there with their arms around each other and fell asleep.**


	15. Breakfast Bunch

**Thank you all for your comments, I hope this chapter lives up to the expectations. This is my first story, but I got good comments back and decided to write a new chapter. Give recognition to the song 'I'll be' I love that song and am going to have it be played at my wedding as the first dance together as man and wife. I wasn't sure about the last chapter, but thank you everyone who gave me reviews:**

**Rubydo9592, Liyah619, Maiqu, rickyunderwoodisbeautiful1394, babybaby15, Candice, MeganMelodramat!c, Bella, jamie; and all of my friends on AbcFamily. Sorry if I didn't mention your name, my apologies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Secret Life of The American Teenager **_**or any of the characters.**

**Love of a Lifetime**

**Chapter 15**

**Breakfast Bunch**

**Ricky woke up with Amy in his arms, the birds were outside chirping and the sun was shining. Amy was still asleep so he played with her hair and caressed her hand. She started to turn over and began to open her eyes.**

"**Good morning Amy." Ricky said, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.**

"**Morning Ricky." She said before closing her eyes and cuddling against Ricky's chest.**

"**Are you ready to go home to John." He asked. Her eyes shot open and she sat up, Ricky had to sit up with her or she would have hit him.**

"**Am I," She said getting up and putting her clothes back on from last night which she had thrown on the floor. "Come on let's go."**

**They both got up and got ready then headed out to the car. Again Ricky opened up the door for Amy and she accepted by sitting down and pulling her legs in before Ricky closed the car door and went around to the other side. He started the car and drove off. The radio was on and played, 'I'll be your crying shoulder, I'll be the greatest man of your life.' It played on there for a few minutes until it was over and Ricky turned it over. Occasionally he would look over and see Amy wipe away a couple of tears that had formed in the corner of her eyes.**

"**Do you want to stop and get breakfast?" He questioned her as they neared there exit on the highway.**

"**Yeah sure, I'm starving." She extended the starving as to prove her point and she placed her hand on her stomach.**

"**Where do you want to go?" He asked her, looking both ways before turning left.**

"**I don't really care," she said. "Anyplace that has coffee really." She glanced down the road to look and see what was open at nine in the morning.**

"**Okay," He replied pulling in the parking lot of a McDonalds. He parked into the closest spot he could find and took out the keys. They both unbuckled themselves and stepped out of the car. There hands came and locked together. They walked into the fast food restaurant, there fingers intertwined, and both there mouths dropped open at who was there.**

**Sitting at a large table in the corner were most of their "acquaintances" some enemies, some friends. Grace, Jack, Madison, and Lauren were there, but the sight that shocked Ricky and Amy the most was that Ben had his arm around Adrian's shoulder and they were all giggly. Grace was the first one to see them and noticeably being as surprised as they were showed them a big toothy grin.**

"**Oh my gosh, Ricky, Amy come over here." She stood up and ushered them over with frantic hand movements.**

**Every one else looked in their direction. Madison and Lauren both smiled happily as they saw there 'best' friend in the arms of Ricky Underwood. The laughing between Ben and Adrian stopped, Ben shockingly grinned at Amy, but Adrian looked as sad, depressed almost when she saw them together. Obviously they all knew that Ricky and Amy were together, since they hadn't seen either of them but a few times after school was out for summer, but seeing them right in front of them seemed all the more real. And gave Adrian a reason to act that way. Almost immediately she put on a fake smile and joined in, in inviting over.**

**Ricky nudged her back to reality, who was still picturing that frozen image. Wow she thought, Ben and Adrian! Ricky pulled up a chair for him and Amy, then separated hands and sat down. Ben took his arm off of Adrian as soon as he saw Amy Gosh he still has feelings for me ,she thought, he won't stop staring at me. Ricky noticed him doing this and kicked him under the table. **

"**Ohh!" Ben yelped and grabbed his shin, nobody said anything but Adrian just looked at Ben.**

"**So Amy what are you'll doing here?" Grace asked, still smiling just a little smaller.**

"**It's," she caught herself before finishing, remembering that she was dating Ben during the time that her and Ricky considered to be there one year anniversary, Ricky noticed and glanced at her trying not to look suspicious. "Me and Ricky just wanted to get some breakfast." She added. Ricky put his arm around her waist and only Madison saw, and then she whispered to Lauren. She never could keep a secret, gossip, gossip, gossip. Then they both started smiling at Amy.**

"**Ricky," she turned to him, feeling embarrassed with every one staring at them. "Do you want something to eat?" She asked.**

"**Oh yeah, I'll get it." He said, standing up. "Do you want anything other than coffee?"**

"**Yes please, an Egg McMuffin." She looked up at him before turning around to face the group.**

"**Okay, I'll be right back." Ricky said and gave Amy small kiss on the lips. Amy blushed a little and Ben looked at Adrian trying to compete.**

"**So Amy," Lauren started. "What's new?" She asked. Amy trying to ignore Ben answered.**

"**Well I found out a few weeks ago that my mom is pregnant," Grace's face lit up again. And Madison and Lauren's eyes got real big. She continued, "and so I moved in with Ricky." She looked at each of them to catch their reactions. Of course Grace looked ecstatic as ever, Madison and Lauren looked shocked that my mom let me but happy at the same time. And **_**poor Ben looked furious, his mouth dropped though he tried to hide it by kissing Adrian on the lips, the non-passion kiss that he always gave her. Ugh, Amy hated it, it always felt like kissing her mimzi.**_

_**Just then Ricky came back with a tray full of food and Amy felt grateful again that he was here. He saved her from having to be talking about this topic any longer. But she was really glad that he was a better kisser than Ben!**_


	16. Home Sweet Home

**Thank you all for your comments, I hope this chapter lives up to the expectations. This is my first story, but I got good comments back and decided to write a new chapter. Give recognition to the song 'I'll be' I love that song and am going to have it be played at my wedding as the first dance together as man and wife. I wasn't sure about the last chapter, but thank you everyone who gave me reviews:**

**Rubydo9592, Liyah619, Maiqu, rickyunderwoodisbeautiful1394, babybaby15, Candice, MeganMelodramat!c, Bella, jamie; and all of my friends on AbcFamily. Sorry if I didn't mention your name, my apologies. And a special thanks to I3Davidcookandsecretlife who is always pushing me to continue writing, you can get on my nerves but I love ya…. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**The Secret Life of The American Teenager **_**or any of the characters.**

**Love of a Lifetime**

**Chapter 16**

**Home Sweet Home**

**Amy and Ricky quickly finished eating while having to answer questions from Grace and Amy's friends. But the fact that Ben and Adrian were making out across the table from them made them both lose their appetite about halfway through. Amy stood up and gave everyone (except for Ben and Adrian) a hug goodbye. Ricky threw away their trash and grabbed Amy into a delicate kiss before heading out to the car. **

**When they got in the car Amy turned to him and asked, "Did you see Ben and Adrian in there?"**

"**How could you not see them." He pulled out of the parking lot and sped up not to get caught in front of a car. Amy looked behind them as a habit of nervous wreckage.**

"**Well, I think that's disgusting." She said, looking out the window as they pulled into there neighborhood.**

"**Oh really," he pulled to the side of the road, leaned over and kissed her on the neck. Then started moving upwards till he got to her mouth. She pulled back.**

"**That's not disgusting," she gave him a small kiss on the lips. "But I really want to see John." She whined and made puppy dog eyes while pushing her lip out. Ricky thought it looked as if she would start crying any minute.**

"**Ok, ok I'm going." He said driving away from the curb and riding down the street.**

**As soon as the car pulled into the driveway, Amy leaped out while it was still in motion. She ran into the house and went through the living room to the kitchen where Margaret was sitting drinking tea. John was laying on his back on the table with a blanket wrapped around him and had Margaret's finger squeezed in his hand.**

"**Aw, come here John." She picked him up and snuggled him against her chest. "Mommy's home, yes she is." She said tickling him on his cheeks. Ricky came in the front door and shouted to see where everyone was. "In here." She called back to him. Ricky walked in and Margaret stepped out to let us have some alone time with John.**

"**Hey buddy." Ricky said grabbing his hand and playing with it. "Did you miss us?" John was laughing and he smiled when he saw his daddy. God, Amy loved his smile, the same as his fathers. Which she thought was already captivating on his Minnie me it's just adorable.**

"**Somebody made a stinky didn't they." Amy said lifting him up and smelling his bottoms.**

"**Don't worry Amy, I'll take care of it." Ricky said taking John from her and carrying him off downstairs to get his diapers and baby wipes. **

**Amy sat down at the table to wait for them to come back up. Though Amy knew that Ricky wanted to have some time with John, he always did, he always volunteers to change him and rock him back to sleep when he wake up in the middle of the night, even though John's starting to grow out of that. It's like Ricky's trying to make up for all the time that he missed during her pregnancy. He knew that Amy would always have a place in her heart for Ben because he stayed with her through it all, but know it was his turn to prove himself. Yet Amy didn't think he knew that she would never be with Ben ever again, Ricky didn't want to lose the family they had created.**

**Ricky walked up the stairs and came into the kitchen with John in his arms, he was smiling and had his daddy's finger in his hand. He was a very touchy, feely person, oh no I hope he doesn't end up like Ricky was with his father, she thought. Amy couldn't help but laugh.**

"**What's so funny?" Ricky asked, looking up at her.**

"**It's just this whole thing I mean, a few months ago he wasn't here, and know he is." She paused and gazed far out, deeply thinking about something. "The way everything was before." She came to and smiled back at John, standing up. "But know we have you." She kissed him on the cheek. She turned to Ricky and enthusiastically kissed him on the lips. "And I have you." He ferociously kissed Amy back and she fell into it, poor John just laid there and stared curiously for about five minutes until he got anxious and started crying.**

"**Oh, don't worry," Amy took him and tried comforting him by rocking him back and forth in her arms. "Mommy and Daddy's here."**


	17. Struggling

Thank you all for your comments, I hope this chapter lives up to the expectations. This is my first story, but I got good comments back and decided to write a new chapter. Give recognition to the song 'I'll be' I love that song and am going to have it be played at my wedding as the first dance together as man and wife. I wasn't sure about the last chapter, but thank you everyone who gave me reviews:

A special thanks to I3Davidcookandsecretlife who is always pushing me to continue writing, you can get on my nerves but I love ya…. Another thanks to JWB_secretlifefan15 why has given me some great ideas about what to put in upcoming chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own _The Secret Life of The American Teenager _or any of the characters.

Love of a Lifetime

Chapter 17

Struggling

Ricky woke up that night at 1:15 to the phone ringing. He turned over on his side and saw that Amy was still asleep. So he groggily got out of bed and walked over to the phone. By the time he picked it someone had already answered it and the last he heard of there conversation was, "Okay, I'll tell him." Ricky knew the tone in her voice but was to afraid to know. He figured it was Margaret's voice but Ricky couldn't make out the other person on the line. The other line hung up but he still heard Margaret breathing through the phone.

"Tell who what?" He curiously asked now wide awake.

"Go back to bed Ricky I'll talk to you in the morning." She said before hanging up. He gently laid the phone on the receiver and walked over to John's crib. He stood over him for awhile the way he had done when he was born but now he feared something that no one would understand.

Ricky picked John up and held him close to his heart, John slept still after being hugged so tightly. He laid down with John in his arms and thought about it. He didn't want to scare Amy if his memory served him correctly and he was right about the phone call. But he also worried for their safety. Ricky couldn't sleep he rest of the night, he laid with John in his arms and Amy pulled close to him. Waiting until morning, for the news he wished not to hear seemed like forever.

As soon as he heard footsteps coming from upstairs Ricky ran up there. Margaret was making coffee and had her back to him. Ricky was standing in the middle of the kitchen in his boxers. "You wanted to tell me something." He said letting out a big sigh.

"Ricky," She turned around and faced him. Looking him up and down suspiciously. He already knew what she was going to say, she started out the same way every time. "Sit down." Both of them sat down at the table. Ricky fiddling with his thumbs under the table and her taking a sip of coffee and setting it down on the table. "Your father."

"Bob," He interrupted her, not able to stand the thought of him actually being his father. "He's not my father." Ricky's eyes glazed over, remembering the unforgotten past.

"Bob, broke out of prison last night." Margaret looked at him sincerely. "They are doing everything they can to catch him. They don't even know if he's headed back here." Ricky, who hadn't said anything the whole time. Excused himself from the table and went back down stairs.

Amy was up changing John's diaper. He walked down and came up behind her, kissed her neck and put his hands around her waist.

"Ricky," Amy said putting another diaper on John. He took John from her when she was done and smiled at him before returning to a depressed face.

"Amy," He looked up at her and then back at John. "Bob broke out last night."

"What?" Amy's eyes grew wide with shocking accusation. "Are you serious."

"Amy, I need you and John here, I don't know what he'll do know that John's born. Please don't leave my side." Ricky had started to tear up and he pulled Amy into a never-ending hug.

Chapter 17

~Part two~

The next few days were filled with sorrow and grief. Amy and John hadn't left Ricky's side and none of them had left the house. There wasn't any more news on Bob's whereabouts than they'd had before. Little did they know that Bob was closer than they thought. Amy was taking a shower with John in the bassinet Mrs. Bowman had given them. Ricky had made her take John every where either of them went since Bob had gotten out. Ricky was upstairs fixing lunch for both of them. She had finished taking a shower and thrown on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt then picked up John and was playing with him. He had begun to hold his head up on his own and he would squirm around on the floor. Amy always laughed when he did this but found it heart shattering when he would struggle to sit up and fall over.

Then she heard a loud thud coming from upstairs. Amy quickly picked up John and started going towards the kitchen. But as she neared the top she heard it, she heard them. She gasped and covered her hand to her mouth. Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw though. Amy peered out around the corner and saw Ricky leaning up against the counter with a black eye and a bloody lip. She suddenly realized that John had started to whimper and rapidly began rocking him on her hip and put her hand over his mouth. Tears were streaming down her face and she got out of sight from the kitchen.

When she leaned forward again, Bob had stepped into view and was yelling at Ricky. She couldn't even understand what he was saying, she was filled with very emotion she ever knew existed. Bob took another swing at Ricky and missed. The only thing Amy had heard was "Where are they?" Ricky threw a punch at Bob and knocked him back out of sight. Amy guessed that Bob hadn't seen what Ricky had done next because he looked right at Amy. She could see exactly how much he was hurt know but not that well through tear stained eyes. The only thing she knew to do was run. And that's what she did. She turned around and ran out the back door, hopefully not letting them hear it shut. When she was out there she let everything out. She was screaming and crying, rocking John in her arms and comforting him. Amy knew he didn't know what was going on or how it affected him and she was grateful for that. She kept running and dared not stop for she knew what she was running from but had know I idea where she was running to.

Bob was back on his feet and glared right into Ricky's eyes. "So it's going to be the hard way." Bob said and wiped the blood away from his nose then walked out the front door. Ricky knew Bob wouldn't give up that easy.


	18. Under Her Roof

Thank you all for your comments, I hope this chapter lives up to the expectations. This is my first story, but I got good comments back and decided to write a new chapter. I know this chapter is really short and I'm sorry I'll try to add another on tonight. I wasn't sure about the last chapter, but thank you everyone who gave me reviews:

A special thanks to I3Davidcookandsecretlife who is always pushing me to continue writing, you can get on my nerves but I love ya…. Another thanks to JWB_secretlifefan15 why has given me some great ideas about what to put in upcoming chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Life of The American Teenager or any of the characters.

Love of a Lifetime

Chapter 18

Under Her Roof

As soon as Bob left he got up and wiped the blood from his face, still having the feeling of adrenalin. Then he remembered about Amy and his son. He raced out the door trying to think of where they might go. He kept running down the street hoping that Bob wasn't following him. Quickly thinking off the top of his head he instinctively ran to Amy's moms' house. He was thankful that he had taken baseball before so that he didn't get tired or out of breath, because Ricky didn't want to leave Amy or his son alone.

Ricky bust threw the door at Mrs. Jerguen's home. There he saw Amy, with tears streaming down her face over the trails of previous ones. John was flailing around in her arms, and Anne was trying to comfort her the best she could. It was when Amy saw him that he realized how much of a wreck he looked like, a busted lip and a black eye.

"Ricky!" Amy screamed as she flew into his Arms and clutched his back. "I was so scared, are you okay?" She asked wiping away the new tears forming in her eyes. Anne walked into the kitchen and came back carrying an ice pack which Ricky put on his eye.

"Yeah I'm fine down worry," He said rubbing her back. He took their son from her and quieted him down.

"Are you okay, I didn't want him to hurt you or John?" He asked a look of concern shadowing over his face.

"I think so, just really shaken up. What did Bob want?"

"What else," Ricky started with a grunt. "He wanted to take John away from me or sell him. When I said no and made him leave he started to beat me up." He was now bouncing John on his lap, making him laugh. "But he finally left."

"Thank God," Amy said, "I thought he was going to kill you." She stared deep into his eyes and saw how much he was hurting inside from his own father.

"I would never let that happen." He said and pulled her into a hug that lasted what seemed like forever. "Amy why don't you and John stay here for a few days, I don't want you two around if he comes back."

"Okay," She answered and grabbed his hand, pulling him into the kitchen.

"Hey mom," Amy said to get her mother's attention who had just got off the phone with the police and was sitting on the table. "Can me and John stay here for a while, since Bob is back in town?" She asked Anne.

"Yeah, sure honey and tell Ricky that I called the police on Bob." She replied, delighted to have her daughter and grandson under her roof again, even if it was only for a few days.

"Okay mom thanks," Amy kissed her mom lightly on the check and turned around to tell Ricky but he wasn't there.

She went up to her room thinking that maybe he had to change John's diaper. When she got there he was laying in her bed fast asleep and John was laying next to him, squeezing his arm and shaking it, trying to wake him up. Amy couldn't help but laugh, they looked so cute, almost like twins except for the size difference.

"Awww, come here John." She reached out to pick John up but when he lost the feel of his father laying next to him he started crying. "Okay, okay." She said laying him back down next to Ricky. "You sure are your daddy's boy."


	19. Kidnapping

Thank you all for your comments, I hope this chapter lives up to the expectations. This is my first story, but I got good comments back and decided to write a new chapter. Wow, okay. In the last chapter when he was running to go to Amy's I totally forgot he had a car and now he needs it so lets pretend that he drove to Amy's. I wasn't sure about the last chapter, but thank you everyone who gave me reviews:

A special thanks to I3Davidcookandsecretlife who is always pushing me to continue writing, you can get on my nerves but I love ya…. Another special thanks to JWB_secretlifefan15 why has given me some great ideas about what to put in upcoming chapters.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Secret Life of The American Teenager or any of the characters.

Love of a Lifetime

Chapter 19

Kidnapping

Amy laid John back next to Ricky and watched them for a while as they slept. They looked so peaceful, like everything was meant to be. She smiled thinking about this, about everything that had happened this year. As Amy remembered the good times and the bad she thought that she could use a walk to clear her head. She grabbed her jacket before walking out the front door. Amy saw her mom sitting on the couch but didn't bother telling her where she was going, man was she going to regret it.

Amy decided that see would just take short walk around the neighborhood since it was already about 7:00. She was about to turn the corner when she heard footsteps coming up behind her. Amy turned around as quickly as she could only to be face to face with a smirk, this was the only time that she would have been happy to never see it again.

"uh," She gasped. He only laughed and covered her mouth with his hand before see could scream. Then as quick as he had came, she lost consciousness of everything around her, the only thing she could remember is being met with a blow and she was out.

Ricky woke up and noticed that Amy wasn't in the room with him. He walked out into the living room to where Anne was sitting.

"Hey Mrs. Jerguens," He started. "Do you know where Amy is?"

"She's not with you?" Anne said turning around to face him.

"SHIT!" He ran out the door and jumped into his car, pulling out of the driveway and speeding off.

Ricky knew that they must be close, he had only been asleep for a few minutes. He drove around hoping to find a sign or a clue that would tell him where they were. Then just as he looked up from the dashboard right in front of him was a lime-green muscle car that Ricky knew had to be Bob's, who else would have that ugly thing. It was parked out front of an abandoned warehouse. He pulled over to the side of the road and hastily took out the keys. Wasting no time he leapt from the car and ran up to the old, rusted doors. They were locked. Ricky didn't here anything inside and that made him fear even more which he didn't think was humanly possible.

Amy woke up in a daze and saw Bob's shadow, about 20-feet away. She jerked around trying to free herself. She had duck tape wrapped around her mouth and looked down to find that her hands and feet were bound with rope. She tugged at it but that only made her limbs go more numb. Silent tears were streaming down her face, afraid for her life.

Ricky went over to the nearest window he could find and smashed it in with his foot. Glass fell everywhere on top and below him. With it crunching under his feet as he walked, he carefully climbed into the darkened building, listening for voices so he would know where Amy was. He couldn't even think about what Bob was doing to her, but as hard as he tried to get the faded memories to go away, they wouldn't. At least he didn't feel the pain of broken glass cutting deeper into his flesh with each move he made, but only the unforgotten nostalgia.

Amy squirmed on the cold, hard cement ground as she attempted to free herself, not giving up hope, someone would find her. She overheard Bob's conversation which only made her weep more and more.

"Yeah, I'll have him for you soon enough."

'I know, but…"

"Listen, I've got the girl now. I'll have him by tonight, dead or alive." Then he hung up. She started crying uncontrollably and had scooted herself into a corner. It was too dark in the small room for Amy to see anything but she heard the footsteps, the doomful walk of sorrow and torment awaiting her.

Ricky walked down a long hallway, he could feel that he was getting closer and closer. He could smell the stench of his old acquaintance, and he thought that he heard the breaths of those, it couldn't be happening again, the once father he thought he had living with the little lessons, the gut-wrenching sense of 'Bob'. No he was sure that he heard someone, he could see at the end of the hallway a single light stood on standing out from all the others. He started racing towards the end and burst into the room.

The footsteps felt as if they were on top of her. So close see could fell him breathing down her neck.

"So," He rubbed his hand down her face and wiped her tears with his thumb. She pulled away and he grabbed her head. "listen you little bitch." He was hovering over here, she could see his blood shot eyes and the veins thrusting out of his arms as he squeezed her throat. Amy knew that her life was being sucked out of her that very second, she couldn't grasp any air and she knew this was it.

Amy's face was turning purple as she gasped for her last breath to mutter the words that needed to be spoken. "You'll never…" she again looked for a wind of air to fill her lungs, "get my son." Her head dropped, unconscious once again. Bob released his grip and retreated back a few steps before drawing his hand up to punch her in the face. Only this time is was stopped.


	20. Let me Be Your Rescuer

Thank you for all your comments and reviews. I hope that you'll like this chapter. I wouldn't have made it this far with out you'll. Many people said I left of on a cliffhanger, and I hope that's could, it always makes me wanting to write more. But the thing is I have no idea what I'm going to write until I pull up an empty document and start typing.

A special shout out to I3davidcookandsecretlife for being with me through this whole story, love ya… and another thanks to JWBsecretlifefan_15, you just started reading my stories and love them, thank you for all of your feedback.

Chapter 20

Let Me Be your Rescuer

Ricky grabbed Bob's hand, it was drawn back and balled up ready to punch Amy. Bob turned around and Ricky hit him in the face, knocking him back a little.

"Why are you doing this?" Ricky demanded, as he tried to punch him again, but Bob stopped him.

"Son," He started, stepping closer to him.

"Your not my father!" He screamed at him. Ricky pounced on top of Bob and repeatedly swung at his face.

"UHH, WHY?" He kept yelling at him. Bob covered his face with his hands and threw Ricky off of him.

Bob came within inches of Ricky's face before speaking again. "You don't understand, you never will." Then he hit Ricky in the gut, making him lean forward. Immediately Ricky pulled back up, not letting Bob have the opportunity to hit him again.

"You're little whore didn't do what I asked for and she had to be punished.

Ricky looking past Bob and saw Amy for the first time since he had gotten there, she was slumped over into a ball in the corner of a room. He couldn't even tell if she was breathing. She was tied up on her hands and feet, the rope digging into her skin making her wrists and ankles bleed. Amy had strangle marks around he neck, but from the way she was leaning over he couldn't see her face. Ricky had tears forming in the corner of his eyes when he looked back to Bob, he had a smirk on his face.

"You bastard!" He gritted through his teeth and punched him with all the fury that had built up inside of him. From all the nights long ago and from now, what he had done would never be forgiven nor forgotten. He hit him so hard it knocked him off his feet and he hit his head on the concrete wall surrounding them, he went unconscious and noticed by Ricky.

He ran over to Amy and gently lifted her head. Once he knew that she was breathing he pulled Amy tight to him and cried. He quickly, but carefully cut of the rope around her wrist and ankles with a pocketknife that he had with him. Then Ricky picked her up, delicately placing Amy's head on his shoulder, and carried her out of the room, checking to make sure Bob was still laying there.

He didn't go out through the window , the way he came in because he didn't want to hurt Amy anymore since there was broken glass everywhere. He constantly was looking down at her to see if she had waken up and made sure that she was still breathing. Then he came upon a set of doors, thankfully they weren't locked. He opened the door and went outside be sure not to hit Amy's head or legs against the rusted frame.

Ricky walked around to the passenger side and set Amy in resting her head upright and tucking her legs underneath her. He shut the door and rushed over to the drivers side before putting in the keys and pulling away. He didn't care that he was speeding down the rode, all he knew was that he had to get to the hospital, FAST!

He pulled into the emergency room entrance and jumped out of the car without turning it off. He ran over to Amy's side and took her out carrying her the same way that he had before only this time he ran faster, he was wasting to much time.


	21. Why Did I Leave You

Thank you for all your comments and reviews. I hope that you'll like this chapter. I wouldn't have made it this far with out you'll. Many people said I left of on a cliffhanger, and I hope that's could, it always makes me wanting to write more. But the thing is I have no idea what I'm going to write until I pull up an empty document and start typing. This is like the second time in my book where they go to the hospital, weird.

A special shout out to I3davidcookandsecretlife for being with me through this whole story, love ya… and another thanks to JWBsecretlifefan_15, you just started reading my stories and love them, thank you for all of your feedback.

Chapter 20

Why did I Leave You

When he burst through the doors everyone was looking at him. Ricky went up to the desk and spit everything out at once.

"She's hurt,"

"Someone help,"

"Hurry!"

All seemed to come out in one word. They saw that he was carrying Amy and that she was unconscious, immediately they pulled out a stretcher and Ricky laid her on top of it. He ran back with them to the familiar doors where they had brought John only a few months ago, only this time he went in with them.

"I'm not leaving her alone." He told them, before having to answer all there questions about what happened.

He told them everything about his father, about John, and about the abandoned warehouse. He wanted to know what they were doing with Amy but they wouldn't tell him. They just kept hooking her up to all of these monitors and wires. They finally got to the end of the long hallway and turned into a isolated room where they said he couldn't come any farther. He stood outside of her room for what seemed like hours before he got a call from Mrs. Jerguens, "Hello." He said answering the call.

"Ricky where are you?" Anne questioned with sincerity and worry in her voice.

"Anne," He leaned against the wall and slid down until he reached the floor. "Bob, he, Amy." Nothing he said made since, all he could say was, "Come to the hospital quick."

"I'm on my way." She hung up almost before being able to finish her sentence.

In about twenty-minutes Anne came busting through the doors with John in her arms and his diaper bag slung across her shoulder. She flew down the hallway to where Ricky had just stood up. John was asleep in her arms and Ricky reached out to take him.

"What happened?" She asked. "Where's Amy?"

"Bob had beaten her up and when I found her she was unconscious, she's in there now." He said pointing towards the doors that said, 'Isolation Ward, No admittance.' Ricky had obviously been crying, his eyes were red and he had tear stained cheeks. "BOB!" His face grew in shock. "Can you take John a minute?" He handed him to Anne and walked outside. He dialed 911 and told them where he was, and what he did.

Ricky walked back to the waiting room and sat down next to Anne. He was furious with himself, why had he let Amy get involved with this, this was all his fault. Anne turned to him, getting ready to say something, she cleared her throat.

"Ricky," she started as he looked down at the floor. "I ant you to know that none of this is you fault. You couldn't control what your father did to you or what he did to Amy." She said this and then turned away from him. They sat in silence for awhile until George and Ashley showed up.

"What happened, is everyone okay? I got your message on the answering machine." He asked as they came into the door. Ricky couldn't say anything he hid his head in shame the whole night. Anne took George outside and told him what had happened with Amy. Meanwhile Ashley sat down next to Ricky, and tried talking to him.

"I bet you feel pretty crappy right now." She said, he didn't reply so she continued. "Why are you acting like such a jerk? Or better yet why is everyone feeling sorry for you?" He turned to look at her now, he sat up straight in his chair and folded his arms across his chest.

"Well I don't want people to feel sorry for me." He muttered back to her under his breath.

"Good because I'm not, everyone should feel sorry for Amy right now, not you." Ashley forced out. Anne and George walked in and he went up to the front desk, he looked furious. Ricky heard him start to yell so he got up and walked over to them. Ricky took John from Anne because George was going off, trying to get information about Amy but they said that couldn't tell us anything, BULL CRAP. John woke up because of all the yelling and so Ricky went to sit down and talk to him, it always helped him.

They all sat down in silence for the next few hours until a doctor finally came out and call them up. "Jerguens?" He said looking up from his clipboard. The got up and went over to him.

"How is she?" Ricky asked.

"Better since she came in, but she's in a coma." He said and paused to hear everyone gasp. "A fraction of her skull is crushed where she was hit and we believe that is what caused her to go into a coma and that she was strangled until she lost consciousness." Again he paused and looked up to see everyone staring at him. "We'll know more in a little while." He said.

"Can we go see her?" Ricky asked rocking John in his arms.

"Yes," He replied. Ricky sped down the hallway holding John to his chest. He stopped and took a deep breath before walking into her room.

Amy had her head bandaged up and she had two gauze wrapped around her wrists. Then there was the expected IV and heart monitors hooked up to her. "See John, there's mommy." He said picking up John's hand and waving at Amy. There were tears streaming down his face as he set John down with Amy on her hospital bed, he was careful not to touch Amy's wrist or head, laying him beside her arm so that he could feel the warmth of his mom next to him and he gently kissed her on the lips so he could feel it too.

Ricky pulled up a chair close to her bed and talked to her for hours as all of her family came in to see her but they all left in tears, even Ashley. He kept trying to wake her up, begging, pleading, just talking to her, but nothing was working. "Oh Amy, why did I leave you…"


	22. Miracles Happen

Thank you for all your comments and reviews. I hope that you'll like this chapter. I wouldn't have made it this far with out you'll. Many people said I left of on a cliffhanger, and I hope that's could, it always makes me wanting to write more. But the thing is I have no idea what I'm going to write until I pull up an empty document and start typing. This is like the second time in my book where they go to the hospital, weird.

A special shout out to I3davidcookandsecretlife for being with me through this whole story, love ya… and another thanks to JWBsecretlifefan_15, you just started reading my stories and love them, thank you for all of your feedback.

Chapter 22

Miracles Happen

Ricky had fell asleep leaning against the hard, plastic hospital chairs that were sitting in Amy's room. George took Ashley home a few hours ago and Anne was asleep in the waiting room. John had been pretty quiet since they got there around eight o'clock pm. It was almost two in the morning when Ricky woke up to John screaming. He picked up John and tried to comfort him by cradling him in his arms when he looked over at Amy.

He heard a low moan coming from someone in the room. It wasn't him and it couldn't be from John, he was screaming his head off. "Amy, Amy." He said taking her hand in his. "Oh Amy, I'm so sorry, please wake up, please." Ricky set John down beside her, he immediately stopped crying. Though now Ricky was crying tears of joy. Amy managed to let out another moan, before she spoke.

"Ricky," She said, draining the energy from her body. Amy couldn't move her hand but he could tell she tried to squeeze his hand back. "I love you…" She slowly fluttered her eyes open.

"Amy I love you too!" He squeezed her hand harder and leaned in to softly kiss her on the lips. John was laying on his stomach next to Amy's head. He reached up and touched her on the cheek, Amy smiled when she felt him.

"Hi John." She screeched out, attempting to turn her head to see him but she couldn't because her head has propped up and bandaged. Ricky could see that there was blood stains on the side of her head right above her left ear. "My head.." She said closing her eyes struggling with the pain.

"I'll get a doctor." He said reaching over and pressing the nurse call button on the wall next to the bed.

A little while later a nurse walked in to the room. "I see that you're awake now," She said picking up her clipboard to figure out what medicine she was on.

"My head is killing me." Amy said looking up at the nurse.

"I bet it does," she smiled at them. "You're hurt pretty bad, we were all pulling for you to come through." She looked down at Ricky holding her hand and he let go. "I'll be right back." She said walking out the door.

"How bad was it?" Amy asked after taking a minute to catch her breath.

"Really bad," he said, clasping her hand again. "You were in a coma." She closed her eyes, grasping the concept of how much she was injured. A single tear fell down her cheek and Ricky wiped it away because she couldn't lift her arms.

Ten minutes later the nurse came back carrying a bag of clear fluid on a tray. "It won't hurt you Amy, we'll just feed it through your IV." She said, hanging it on the rolling IV stand. "How do you feel?" She asked as she hooked it on.

"Horrible," Amy replied, laughing a little. "Ow," she sighed. "It hurts to laugh."

"I know sweetie, don't worry. Just get some rest." She sympathetically said. "I'll be back to check on you in about an hour." She told them as she walked out the door.

"Where's my mom?" Amy asked.

"She's in the waiting room. Do you want me to go get her?" Ricky started to stand up.

"No she's probably sleeping," Amy squeezed his hand using all of her strength. "Stay with me, please." She said before closing her eyes, the blood was drained from her face and she began to speak again, but Ricky cut her off.

"You need to get your rest, it's the only way you'll get better." He glanced over at John who was now asleep. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you forever."

All three of them were asleep when Anne walked in at nine o'clock in the morning. Ricky and Amy's fingers' were intertwined and he was setting his head against the bed rail.

"Ricky, Ricky." Anne whispered while she shook him trying to wake him up. He lifted his head and opened his eyes.

"What's the matter, is everything okay?" He asked, wide awake.

"Everything's fine, the nurse told me that Amy woke up last night. Ricky is that true?" She questioned with anticipation.

"Yeah, she did. But she still hurts really bad." Ricky answered. Anne squealed with excitement, she jumped up and down, her three month baby bump, moving along with her.

"I have to tell Ashley and George!" Anne screamed and ran out of the room as fast as she could. John woke up because of all the commotion. Ricky took him and the diaper bag and went to ask the nurses where he could go to warm up his bottle and feed him. After he had fed and changed John, he was walking down the hallway and a nurse ran up to him.

"Ricky Underwood?" She questioned him.

"Yeah," he replied quickening his pace.

"Amy's been asking for you." She said. Ricky took off running down the hallway towards her room. When he entered it Anne was standing next to Amy's bed. Amy looked as if her eyes had exploded, a river of tears was falling down her cheeks.

"RICKY!" She screamed. He went straight to her side, dropping the diaper bag on the floor.

"Oh Amy I'm so sorry I left." He bent down next to her so that he was level with her face. Ricky took her hand and wiped away her tears. "I had to feed John." He looked at John who was squirming in his arms.

"I should have never left you, please forgive me." He said kissing her hand, then looking up at her.

"I thought you were gone." She sniffled.

"I wouldn't leave you, I love you."

"I love you too." She mouthed, then he kissed her on the lips again.


	23. Going Home

Chapter 23

Going Home

After Ricky came to Amy's room she stopped crying. He always made her feel better. Anne took John from him and carried him out to the waiting room to wait for George and Ashley to show up. Both Amy and Ricky later found out that when he brought her in, she went into surgery to remove the part of her skull that had been fractured but it had gone perfectly fine.

Amy laid restless in the hospital bed as Ricky sat next to her when his phone rang.

"Hello," he answered it.

"Ricky," The familiar voice questioned. It was the person that he had talked to when he called the police the other day.

"Yeah," Ricky replied.

"We found your father and he's been put back in prison, we'll tell you if we have any more news." He had tears forming in the corner of his eyes as he squeezed Amy's hand tighter, she only looked at him with anxiousness written all over her face.

"Thank you," He said and hung up. Ricky turned towards Amy and old her the great news.

"They got Bob, they put him back in prison." Ricky smiled at Amy and started crying. They stayed there wallowing in their tears of joy.

A little while later Anne walked in the room followed by Ashley and she stood over Ricky and put her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, almost being hit in the face with her growing stomach. Amy let out a little laugh when she saw this, though Amy didn't like the fact that her mom was pregnant by a man she's only known for a few weeks she's gotten used to it.

"Hi mom," Amy smiled looking at Ashley and then back at her mom. "What's the matter?" She asked. Something was up, she thought, her mom was smiling and Ashley was, well being Ashley. Ricky was still looking up at Anne who was about to answer when George walked in the room. She looked back at him and frowned, but quickly turned around and began to grin again.

"Oh Amy, the doctor just said that you can go home tomorrow if everything goes okay." She about lost control holding it in.

"Really!" Amy yelled perking up, excited that she was getting to go home and get out of these uncomfortable hospital clothes and sleep in her own bed.

"Yeah, he said that you were healing miraculously!" Anne squealed. Everyone in the room was smiling, even baby John was wide awake in his mommy's arms. "So you just lay back and get some rest before you can go home tomorrow."

Amy feel asleep and didn't wake until the next morning. She opened her eyes to see Ricky asleep on the couch that he had asked them to bring in with John in his arms, and she could see Anne's shadow standing right outside of her door talking to someone, she couldn't make out the other voice but she figured it was David. Amy stretched her arms out and repositioned herself on the bed, which was beginning to become awfully uncomfortable. Anne walked into the room with a frown on her face but immediately light up after she saw that Amy was awake.

"Hi Amy," Anne said as David followed her into the room. "Amy you remember David."

"Yeah, unfortunately," Amy mumbled under her breath, looking away trying to hide the expression that came upon her face.

"What was that honey?" Anne asked giving her a strict look.

"Hello Amy," David said, reaching his hand out to shake hers. The bandages were still on her wrists but she was now able to move. Amy stuck her hand out trying to act polite, yet she gave him a fake smile. Just then they heard Ricky rustle on the couch and everyone looked over at him.

"Good morning Ricky." Amy said, cheering up tremendously.

"Hi," he sat up as John opened his eyes, before asking, "So can Amy come home today?"

"We hope so, I'll go get the doctor and tell him that you're awake." Anne walked out of the room leaving a very nervous David.

"I'll give you two some space." He said backing up out of the room, our eyes following him.

Ricky got up and walked over to Amy giving her a light kiss on the lips. "How do you feel today?" He asked as he handed John to her and pulled a chair for himself up next to her bed.

"A little better, but I'm still really tired and sore." Amy replied tickling John on his chin, he smiled and that made her laugh. He was beginning to take on more of Ricky's features, dark brown hair was starting to grow in on the top of his head and his eyes looked darker, if that was even possible.

"I'm really sorry," Ricky said taking Amy's free hand in his.

"Ricky, would you stop saying that you're sorry, I don't want you to ask for my forgiveness for the rest of your life. It wasn't your fault." She stated, crinkling her nose and squeezing her eyes shut. "Man John, can you get me a diaper and wipes out of his bag."

"Yeah sure," He let go of her and so he could get up and fetch the diaper bag. Ricky handed her a clean diaper and wipes, then returned to the hospital chair. After Amy had changed John, Anne walked in, her baby bump leading her, with the doctor close behind.

"So Amy," the doctor started, moving the clipboard down from his face. "Are you ready to go home today?" Both Amy and Ricky sat up straight when he asked this, waiting to see if she could.

"Yes, definitely!" She responded.

"Well everything seems to be fine, you don't have a fever anymore and you're getting around easily. You should be able to leave this morning."

"Really, thank you so much." She exclaimed.

"I'll just have the nurses fill out your disclaimer and you'll be able to go home." He said with a smile on his face. Then he discreetly left the room.

"Do you want me to start loading the car up?" Ricky asked Amy.

"Yeah sure, I can take care of John for a while." Amy said. Ricky handed her the diaper bag incase John started to cry and then he picked up the few bags that Amy's mom and dad brought for them. There were also a few 'get well' balloons and cards that he put in the car.

Ricky came back in when Anne and David left to go see what was talking so long. Soon a nurse walked in and told them that she could go home now. Even though Amy was pretty sure she could walk out of the hospital they still insisted that she used a wheelchair, like all of their other patients. Amy handed John to Ricky and he slung the diaper bag over his shoulder. Amy carefully moved her legs to dangle over the side of the bed and paused before standing up. She still felt weak and came-across fragile. Amy stood up and gently sat down in the wheel chair that the nurse had propped up for her. When she was wheeled out past the waiting room, Anne, David, George, and Ashley were all standing there carrying their bags ready to go home.

"Hey Ames," George said as he walked out beside her. Ricky was cradling John in his arms, as David placed his hand around Anne's waist.

"Ugh, Ugh," Ashley coughed, attempting to break apart her mom and David, but Anne only glared back at her with a stern face. When they got outside, Ricky went to pull the car up while Amy waited at the entrance for him to pull around. Everyone else waited with Amy until the very last minute, then they would say goodbye. Finally after Ricky buckled both John and himself in, he pulled around to the front. He ran over and opened the door for Amy, while she shakily stood up from the wheelchair. Ricky helped her into the front seat and buckle up.

"Bye,"

"Good Bye,"

"Bye Amy,"

Everyone said bye to Amy before Ricky shut the door and moved around to the driver side. They all waved to them as he started the car up and pulled out of the parking lot. Amy looked back out the rear view mirror taking one last glimpse of the hospital she left behind.


	24. Nightmare

Chapter 24

Nightmare

They arrived back at Ricky's house shortly after. John had slept the whole way while Amy quietly ran through the thoughts going around in her mind. Ricky hadn't said three words to her other than, "Are you okay?" Amy answered by looking over at him and smiled. Margaret was waiting for them at the house when they got there. Margaret took John from the back while Ricky helped Amy walk into the house and sit down on the couch. Margaret put John in his baby bouncer. He happily jumped up and down, laughing as everyone watched him.

"Can I get you anything?" Ricky asked sitting down next to Amy, trying to help out as much as possible.

"I'm fine right now, thank you." She replied back. Margaret stepped out of the room to go back into the kitchen. It was still quiet and Ricky knew that she was eavesdropping until he heard the TV turn on. Amy's attention was still focused on John hopping around joyfully.

"This is the best feeling in the world." She said out of no where.

"What is?" Ricky asked still confused.

"Having a family, being around you and John, everything I guess." Amy adjusted herself on the couch and lifted her legs onto Ricky's lap.

"I know, everything is perfect." He smirked at her and started to massage her feet. Amy closed her eyes as to relieve something that had been gone for some time. But when she opened them John was still bouncing and Ricky still staring at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired I guess." Amy leaned back against the couch and drifted off to sleep.

Amy woke up and it was dark out. She was laying in bed downstairs. Something felt different, then she noticed it John's crib wasn't in the room. She started to breath heavily and turned over to wake Ricky up. But Ricky wasn't there. Instead Ben was laying next to her, asleep on the side where Ricky was supposed to be, the place Ricky had always slept. She jumped up and fell out of bed onto the floor. Carefully and quietly she got up and realized this wasn't Ricky's house, neither was it hers.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed trying to escape the painful memories. "Amy, Amy, Amy." She kept hearing someone call her name almost in a whisper or a hushed tone. She turned around and around, looking for something, someone but no one was there. She ran over to the door, it was locked.

"HELP!" She screamed. Almost immediately she felt a hand on here shoulder. She closed her eyes hoping it wasn't Ben. She turned to face the figure and opened her eyes.

Amy was laying back on the couch. Ricky was leaning over her, gently shaking her shoulders calling her name. She was covered in sweat and tears were streaming down here face. She was so terrified, she grabbed Ricky and held him in a tight squeeze.

"Where's John?" She asked, her voice rasp and shaking.

"He's fine, he's asleep in his crib. You were having a nightmare." He said pulling her back to look in her eyes. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now." Amy replied shocked at what just happened. "I was so scared."

"I'm here, nothing will happen to you ever. I love you." Ricky stated.


	25. Midnight Feeding

Chapter 25

Mid-night Feeding

Ricky released Amy from their tight hug and looked into her eyes. "It's late Amy, why don't we go to sleep." He suggested, getting off the couch and helping Amy stand up.

"Ok." She gratefully contemplated. Ricky began to pick her up then she stopped him. "Oh Ricky you don't have to do that." She said, attempting to refuse, but he didn't give up.

"No it's okay." He stated picking her up and holding her in his arms.

He carried her down stairs and laid her down on the bed before checking on John in his crib. It was a little after eight o'clock and they settled down to sleep. Amy leaned against him as he wrapped his arms around her willingly. He kissed her softly on the forehead and she smiled happily, then he positioned his body next to hers again.

Ricky woke up at two in the morning, it had begun to thunder-storming outside. Amy wasn't laying next to him and John wasn't in his crib so he got up and made his way upstairs towards the kitchen. He walked in with nothing but a shirt on and saw Amy sleepily feeding John. The mid-night feelings were starting to take a toll on her, her eyes had gotten to the point were they have bags under them almost all the time. It was more like a presence, that you could tell she wasn't the same. He snuck up behind her and clutched her waist.

"Hmmm," She mumbled, half asleep.

"Go back to bed, you shouldn't be up after you just got out of the hospital." Ricky demanded.

"I will," Amy insisted, "after I finish feeding John."

"Fine, but then it's my turn." Ricky said, spinning Amy around to face him and fiercely kissing her on the lips.


	26. Author's Note

Author's Note

Thanks to all of you. Through out my whole story I have been given great support from all of you here on ABCFamily and thousands of people that have read my story but haven't reviewed. You all don't know how much I appreciate it. I wouldn't have gotten my story this far without the help of all of you. I offer my utmost appreciation for it. And I'm sad to say that I am finished with this story. But am excited that I will be starting a new one. Hopefully it will be as accomplished as the first.


	27. Hmmmm

………………………………...

Chapter 26

She looked out the window of her bedroom as the trees swayed back and fourth in the wind. A single tear escaped out the corner of her eye as she, Amy, contemplated her thought over the years. Everything had changed so fast and was still changing, she couldn't catch up to it even if it went in slow motion. To think about all of this it just confused her more and she wanted to stop but didn't possess enough will-power to stop. After she had been standing in the same position for over an hour a rustle of feet came up from behind her. Living with only one other person, she knew who it was and didn't bother turning around. Neither said anything for a while until he broke the silence. "Amy?" Ricky Underwood questioned, the same person she married 25 years ago but in many ways different. "Are you ready?"

Today was there 25th anniversary and their children John, 30, Gracelynne, 24 (Named after Grace, there friend who encouraged them to keep John and is now Amy's closest friend.) and Ricky Jr. 22, were throwing them a party. Amy slowly turned around to face a man in his 40's. His hair was starting to thin and the roots where gray. Easily seen now deep wrinkles filled the creases in his forehead, caused by stress throughout the years. Ricky raised his hand and wiped away the desolate tear that had fallen to her cheek and gently kissed her lips where one had once been. He grabbed Amy's hand and leaded her out of their bedroom down the stairs.


End file.
